


Forever and ever, we'll stick together

by Jasmin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 01:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1623356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasmin/pseuds/Jasmin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwóch chłopaków, trzy zadania. Czyli ześlijcie ich do piekła i dajcie zadania do wykonania, a zobaczycie, co z tego wyniknie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever and ever, we'll stick together

 

 

\- Wzywałeś, panie? – zapytał brunet, stając naprzeciwko odwróconego obecnie fotela. Ukłonił się odpowiednio, zgodnie z obowiązującymi zasadami, nawet jeśli osoba, która na nim siedziała, nie była w stanie go zobaczyć.

\- Tak. Przyszedł czas na kolejne wyzwanie z zadaniami.

 _Oho, pan i władca się nudzi_ , pomyślał, podczas gdy mężczyzna na fotelu kontynuował:

\- Znajdź takich, którzy sami z siebie będą wyzwaniem, to nie może być za proste. A jeśli przy okazji będą coś do siebie czuć… - wypluł to ostatnie słowo, jakby miało go zaraz ugryźć.

\- Tak jest, panie. Będę mieć to na uwadze – odparł i wyszedł. Poszukiwania czas zacząć.

 

***

 

Louis siedział na ławce przed budynkiem uniwersytetu. Rozejrzał się wokół, trochę mało dyskretnie, pod pozorem sprawdzania otoczenia i szukania swoich znajomych, gdyby ktoś go pytał. Zasadniczo to była prawda, ale miało to też taki mały, ukryty przed nieodpowiednimi osobami cel: sprawdzenie, tak zupełnie przy okazji, czy _on_ jest gdzieś w zasięgu wzroku.

 _Jest!_ , krzyknął w myślach, wyłapując wśród tłumu te szerokie, umięśnione ramiona, tak doskonale wyglądające pod dopasowaną koszulką. Wyłapując posiadacza jednych z najbardziej magicznych oczu, jakie zdarzyło mu się widzieć. Duże i brązowe, w takim ciepłym odcieniu, nic tylko się w nich utopić. O pełnych, różowych ustach nawet nie chciał zaczynać myśleć.

Ich właściciel natomiast sprawiał, że Louis miał ochotę na naprawdę wiele rzeczy, chociaż część z nich spokojnie mogła być sprzeczna sama z sobą. Dajmy na to, z jednej strony rzuciłby się na niego tu i teraz, a z drugiej najchętniej uciekłby, żeby nie rozmyślać, co zrobiłby gdyby mógł. Nie zmieniało to faktu, że istniały i już. Chociaż jakby się zastanowić, niewiele z nich było sprzecznych, prędzej miały po prostu różne motywacje.

Ich właściciel…

\- Cześć, Louis!

…Właśnie zmierzał w jego kierunku. Louis z nonszalancją rozsiadł się na ławce, czekając aż szatyn do niego podejdzie.

To nie było tak, że się nie znali. Znali się trochę, rozmawiali ze sobą, a nawet czasami spędzali ze sobą czas, ale to wszystko zamykało się w sprawach związanych z zajęciami i uczelnią. Nie znali się tak, jakby tego chciał Louis. Zdecydowanie nie aż tak. I chociaż pocieszał się myślą, że od czegoś trzeba zacząć, to jednak wiedział, że mógłby zrobić wiele, żeby ten fakt zmienić.

\- Liam – kiwnął na powitanie głową.

 _Mógłbym pójść do piekła i z powrotem, jeśli to by sprawiło, że Liam mnie zauważy. Tak… zauważy-zauważy. I nawet więcej niż to,_  pomyślał.

 

***

 

Liam nie był ślepy ani głuchy, nie był też nierozsądny. A przynajmniej w większości kwestii taki nie był. A jednak kiedy przychodziło do tematu pewnego szatyna wszystkie jego ustalenia dotyczące czegokolwiek, a zwłaszcza jego samego, można było spokojnie odłożyć na bok, bo i tak nie były do niczego przydatne.

To co Louis z nim robił, to było niepojęte. Chociaż tak naprawdę nie robił absolutnie nic, poza zwyczajnymi koleżeńskimi rozmowami o zajęciach i byciem sobą.

I to było w tym wszystkim najlepsze i najgorsze. Ze zdecydowanym naciskiem na najgorsze.

\- I jak tam po weekendzie? Podobno była jakaś epicka impreza – zainteresował się Louis.

\- Nie była epicka – _Ciebie na niej nie było._ – Szkoda, że cię nie było, Lou – powiedział miękko, akcentując zdrobnienie, jakim czasami go nazywał.

Louis wyglądał, jakby miał się zaraz rozpłynąć, ale to na pewno było spowodowane wilgotnym powietrzem i tym okropnie nieznośnym upałem, a nie tym, że on, Liam, powiedział bądź zrobił coś, co mogłoby wywołać taki efekt. Coś, co mu odpowiadało, schlebiało i sprawiało przyjemność.

 _Dałbym wiele, żebyś mógł ze mną być. Żebyś chciał ze mną być, to jest odpowiedniejsze określenie. Jeśli to by sprawiło, że by mnie zauważył i byłby cień szansy, że mógłby ze mną być, mógłby mnie chcieć, poszedłbym do piekła i z powrotem. Do piekła i z powrotem,_  pomyślał stanowczo (czy można być stanowczym we własnych myślach?), kiedy Louis opowiadał mu z ożywieniem o weekendzie spędzonym z siostrami.

 

***

 

Żaden nie zauważył stojącego nieco dalej bruneta, który wpatrywał się w nich, uśmiechając się nieco złośliwie. Jakby wiedział, o czym myślą i mógł coś zrobić w tej sprawie.

 _Wasze życzenie jest dla mnie… waszym życzeniem. A że przy okazji się przydacie i mi to inna bajka,_ pomyślał, szczerząc się do siebie. _Będzie zabawa, będzie się działo. To będzie zabawne, dać im warunek, który są tacy chętni spełnić. Ciekawe czy wywiążą się ze swojej części układu._

Pokręcił głową. Gdy spojrzeli w to miejsce kilka sekund później, natrafili na pustkę.

 

***

 

\- Znalazłeś?

\- Właściwie to tak. Jestem niemal pewny że zapewnią nam dużo rozrywki. Zwłaszcza tobie, panie.

\- Dobrze. To dobrze. Ściągnij ich.

Brunet skinął głową i wyszedł, zostawiając swojego rozmówcę w pomieszczeniu.

Ten natomiast wyglądał, jakby ostatkami sił powstrzymywał się od zacierania rąk w ekscytacji. Ale nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić, jeszcze nie.

 _Tak czy owak, to będzie bardzo interesujące_ , pomyślał.

 

***

 

Liam siedział w swoim pokoju, kiedy nagle otworzyło się u niego okno. Spojrzał w tamtą stronę, ale poza samym faktem, że magicznie się otworzyło, nie było tam nic dziwnego.

Podszedł więc, aby je zamknąć. Odwrócił się, a wtedy zapadła ciemność.

 

***

 

Louis szedł po klatce schodowej w swoim bloku. Panowała tam zadziwiająca cisza, niemal prosząca się o to, żeby zaraz coś dziwnego usłyszał. I tak się stało – usłyszał coś dziwnego, nie dającego się nijak określić. Wzruszył ramionami, ale nieco nawet bezwiednie spojrzał w stronę korytarza. Już miał odwrócić wzrok, kiedy coś jakby tam się przemieściło, rzucając na ścianę bardzo szybko znikający cień.

 _To takie oczywiste_ , pomyślał, wzdychając. Nie zmieniło to jednak faktu, że poszedł w tamtą stronę, tak dla pewności sprawdzając, że to tylko jego zmęczenie i zbyt wybujała wyobraźnia sprawia, że wzrok i słuch płatają mu figle.

Oczywiście, za załomem korytarza nie znalazł niczego ani nikogo podejrzanego. Kręcąc głową wrócił w swój korytarz i stanął pod drzwiami do mieszkania. Już miał wkładać klucz do zamka, kiedy wyczuł obecność czegoś za sobą. Zanim zdążył pomyśleć chociaż o tym, żeby się odwrócić, zapadła ciemność.

 

***

 

Ciemno. Cicho. Ciepło.

I nie, szatyn wcale nie myślał o tym, jakim cudem cofnął się do dzieciństwa, bardzo wczesnego dzieciństwa. Można by nawet powiedzieć – początków swojego istnienia. Nie, w przemyśleniach co do tego, gdzie się znalazł i jakim cudem się tam znalazł, nie rozpatrywał opcji, że mogłoby być to gdzieś w okolicach czasu, kiedy nawet nie było go na świecie. Niemożliwe. Poza tym, było za dużo miejsca jak na potencjalne przebywanie w macicy, a i on sam zdawał się sobie niewiele różnić od tego, co było jeszcze jakiś czas temu. Jakiś taki wyrośnięty był. Także zdecydowanie to było coś innego.

Postanowił, że nie będzie się skupiał na tym, że boli go głowa, jakby obudził się po dobrej imprezie. Zastanowił się nad tym, rozglądając się wokół. Nie było żadnej imprezy. Nic mu o niej nie wiadomo, siedział grzecznie w mieszkaniu i udawał, że się uczy. Tutaj natomiast było… dziwnie. Wyczuwało się atmosferę inności. Czegoś… nadnaturalnego.

\- Hej, nic ci nie jest? – usłyszał głos, bardzo znajomy głos, a kiedy obejrzał się w stronę, z której dochodził… - Louis?

\- Liam? – powiedział czy raczej zapytał podobnym tonem co szatyn.

\- To nie jest zabawne – chłopak pokręcił głową, jakby z dezaprobatą. - Gdzie my jesteśmy?

\- Nie mam pojęcia.

\- Znajdujecie się w najlepszym i najbardziej reprezentatywnym kurorcie, jakim może się poszczycić piekło – zabrzmiał głos dochodzący gdzieś zza ich pleców.

Obejrzeli się za siebie. Stał tam wysoki brunet, wręcz bardzo podejrzanie przystojny brunet, z kpiącym uśmieszkiem na ustach. Uśmieszkiem godnym Louisa, jeśli miałby któryś z nich być szczery, a już samo to było nie lada wyczynem. Poza tym, w tej jego atrakcyjności było coś… Nieludzkiego.

\- Jeszcze nam powiedz, że jesteś którymś z kolei potomkiem szatana, skoro piekło to przecież kto inny mógłby nas tu powitać – parsknął Louis.

Brunet uśmiechnął się tylko i pstryknął palcami, a wtedy na jego dłoni pojawił się płomień ognia, mieniący się wszystkimi odcieniami czerwieni, praktycznie aż do czerni.

\- Wiedziałem! Wiedziałem, że te kości policzkowe nie mogą być zwyczajnym wytworem natury, na kilometr widać, że jakieś siły maczały w tym palce.

\- Nie tylko palce.

\- Tego nie musiałem wiedzieć, naprawdę, mógłbym żyć bez tej informacji – mruknął Lou ze zdegustowaną miną.

\- Kim jesteś? – wtrącił Liam, uznając że najwyższy czas zmienić temat tej rozmowy i powrócić na odpowiednie tory.

\- Jestem Zayn i tak, jestem synem szatana, jeśli już musicie w tych kategoriach to brać do wiadomości. Liamie Payne i Louisie Tomlinsonie, znaleźliście się tutaj, żeby pomóc piekłu.

\- Piekło sobie samo nie poradzi, musi wzywać na ratunek śmiertelników?

\- Jak widać.

\- Dlaczego my? – zapytał Liam, w tym samym czasie, kiedy z ust Louisa wypłynęło: - Po co?

Popatrzyli po sobie, a Zayn w dalszym ciągu uśmiechał się kpiąco.

\- Dlaczego my? – ponowił Liam, kiedy już napatrzyli się sobie w oczy na tyle, żeby ustalić, który będzie pytał pierwszy.

\- Bo tak?

Louis posłał mu swoje najbardziej reprezentatywne spojrzenie numer 32 czyli ‘bitch please’, na co ten tylko się roześmiał.

\- Nie zdradza się wszystkich tajemnic od razu, to raz, a dwa, to jeśli cię to usatysfakcjonuje, to znaczy jeśli to was usatysfakcjonuje, zostaliście wybrani.

\- Ależ nas zaszczyt kopnął – posumował Louis. Co miał innego powiedzieć, to było tak absurdalne, że aż śmieszne.

Zayn prychnął, dla odmiany ze szczerym rozbawieniem.

\- Bawi cię to?

\- To? Nie. Wy? Tak. Przednia zabawa – zacmokał z uznaniem. – Wiedziałem, że będę was lubił.

\- Jeśli zaczniesz odpowiadać na pytania, to będzie jeszcze bardziej zabawni.

\- Trzymam cię za słowo w takim razie. No dobra. To tak w skrócie. Czekają na was trzy zadania. Jeśli chcecie wrócić, musicie przejść wszystkie i wygrać. Jakie to są zadania, dowiecie się w odpowiednim momencie.

Zanim na dobre zdążyli się zorientować, że skończył mówić, jego już nie było.

\- Faktycznie to było bardzo w skrócie – skomentował Liam, patrząc na miejsce, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą stał brunet. Po czym, z westchnieniem usiadł na pobliskiej skale i zapytał: - Jak myślisz, co się dzieje?

Louis nie mógł się powstrzymać przed uniesieniem brwi.

\- Ten cały Zayn całkiem nieźle to wytłumaczył, biorąc pod uwagę, że nic nie wytłumaczył tak naprawdę.

\- Nie, to wiem, ale chodzi mi o to, że… dlaczego akurat na nas padło? Po co to wszystko? I przede wszystkim chodzi mi o to, co ty o tym sądzisz, a nie tak ogólnie – im dłużej mówił, tym robił to coraz szybciej i ciszej, nie to, żeby Louis to zauważył. A może udawał, że nie widzi, uważając, że to dość urocze, że się jeszcze na dokładkę tak czerwieni i nic tylko mógłby jęknąć z tego powodu, ale nie, sytuacja zdecydowanie nie była sprzyjająca, jeśli chodzi o takie aktywności.

Zamiast kontynuować rozważania o wszelakiej maści aktywnościach i tym, jak uroczy jest Liam, Louis dla niepoznaki usiadł obok wyżej wymienionego, wzdychając teatralnie o wiele za głęboko niż to zrobiłby normalny człowiek. Nie to, że Louis był nienormalny, po prostu biorąc pod uwagę jakiekolwiek standardy, to było zbyt teatralne, żeby było prawdziwe.

\- Szczerze? – Liam pokiwał głową, a Louis uznał w myślach, że nie będzie się trudził wyjaśnieniem, że to było pytanie retoryczne. – Nie mam pojęcia, ale mógłbym pokusić się o podejrzenie, że nawet jeśli na coś wpadniemy, to to i tak nie będzie nawet w połowie tym, czym jest naprawdę. Wiesz, jakieś podwójne dno, zagrywki i rozgrywki, o jakich nie mamy pojęcia… Chyba oglądam za dużo kryminałów.

\- Nie podoba mi się to. Musimy to przejść i wygrać, nie wiem jak, ale musimy.

\- Ja nie wiem jak możesz wątpić w nasze możliwości – Louis chciał być bardziej pewny swego niż był naprawdę, ale wystarczyło mu spojrzenie na Liama, żeby mu się tego odechciało. Od chłopaka wręcz biło zmartwienie i przypomniał sobie, że sam też ma podobne obawy. Ale martwienie się i strach nie pomoże im wrócić na ziemię, więc chyba najlepszym wyjściem będzie się zmobilizować.

Wahał się, czy powinien go jakoś pocieszyć, przytulić czy coś. W końcu się zdecydował. Z ociąganiem wyciągnął rękę i położył ją na udzie chłopaka. Tym gestem przyciągnął jego uwagę, szatyn odwrócił głowę w jego stronę, a Louis ostatkiem siły woli powstrzymał się przed utkwieniem wzroku w jego ustach, którym nigdy, ale to nigdy, nie mógł przyjrzeć się z tak bliska. Przeniósł spojrzenie na jego oczy i już sam nie wiedział, czy to nie był ten gorszy wybór. Znaczy, lepszy i dużo bardziej hipnotyzujący, ale jednocześnie gorszy. Chłopak patrzył na niego z taką ufnością, że nie mógł go zawieść. Ani siebie.

\- Damy radę – szepnął, ściskając lekko jego udo, chcąc mu dodać trochę otuchy tym gestem. – Po prostu… choćby nie wiem co, trzymajmy się razem. - Chyba się udało, Liam skinął lekko głową. Nie odwracając od niego wzroku położył delikatnie swoją dłoń na tej Louisa i obaj z powodzeniem udali, że nie zarejestrowali tego czegoś, co przeskoczyło między nimi, kiedy ich ciała zetknęły się.

Siedzieli tak dłuższą chwilę, patrząc się w przestrzeń. Nagle Louis wyprostował się gwałtownie, tknięty nagłym pomysłem.

\- Pozwiedzajmy!

\- Co?

\- Skoro już tu jesteśmy i nie wiemy, kiedy będzie to pierwsze zadanie czy co to tam miało być, to chociaż wykorzystajmy to i pozwiedzajmy. Co nam szkodzi? Zayn nie powiedział, że nam nie wolno czy coś.

Liam zdawał się nie wiedzieć, co powinni zrobić.

\- Liaaaaam, być w piekle i nie zwiedzić niczego, a już tym bardziej najlepszego kurortu turystycznego w tej części wszechświata – Liam prychnął, stopień w jakim Louisowi udało się jednocześnie idealnie naśladować i sparodiować Zayna był zadziwiający – czy jak to tam leciało?

\- Dobra, chodźmy – skapitulował w końcu, wiedząc, że jego kręcenie nosem i niepewność i tak przegrają z siłą przekonywania chłopaka.

A było co zwiedzać. To miejsce zdecydowanie zasłużyło na swój tytuł. Jak na piekło było zadziwiająco ziemskie, niemal łudząco podobne do tego, czego można uświadczyć w środkach turystycznych. Było bardzo ciepło, w powietrzu unosiło się coś, co przypominało morską bryzę, nieważne, że w pobliżu zdawało się nie być morza. A może i morze było, tylko jeszcze go nie widzieli, w końcu nie zawsze jedyną istniejącą rzeczą jest to, co widzisz.

Domy stojące wokół też były niczego sobie. Duże wille, nawet z daleka emanujące swoją ekskluzywnością i bogactwem. Egzotyczne rośliny rosnące na terenach posesji tylko dopełniały tego widoku.

Kiedy tak wędrowali przed siebie, zauważyli, że w większości są do siebie podobne. Nie można było powiedzieć, że są identyczne, ale miały wiele podobnych szczegółów.

Liam już otwierał usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, kiedy przed nim zmaterializowała się czarna koperta. Spróbowali iść dalej, ale koperty to nie zniechęciło, przemieszczała się, lewitując jakieś półtora metra nad ziemią, tak, aby ciągle być przed nim.

\- Co to? – zapytał w końcu Louis, kiedy już było wiadomo, że koperta im nie odpuści.

\- Nie wiem. Nie wygląda, jakby miała nas zabić, chociaż gdyby miała oczy to na pewno, by na nas patrzyła z pogardą.

\- Otwieramy?

Skinął głową i z lekką niepewnością wyciągnął dłoń, aby chwycić kopertę. Kiedy to zrobił, nic się nie stało. Otworzył ją więc. W środku znalazł kawałek papieru, z krótkim tekstem, który rozbłysnął, kiedy wyciągnął go z koperty.

 

_Ten list poprowadzi Was do domu, który został Wam przydzielony na czas pobytu. Możecie oczywiście zwiedzać, czy robić co tylko Wam się podoba, kiedy nadejdzie czas zadań, znajdę Was._

_Z_

 

\- No i wszystko jasne – skomentował Louis, kiedy Liam skończył czytać i włożył kartkę z powrotem do środka. – A więc, koperto, prowadź.

Koperta wyfrunęła z dłoni Liama i polewitowała, utrzymując dystans tak, żeby być maksymalnie dwa metry przed nimi.

Spacer nie był długi. Jakieś dziesięć minut później stali przed jednym z wielu domów, a raczej rezydencji. Kiedy Liam dotknął klamki, koperta obróciła się w pył.

\- A już zaczynałem się przyzwyczajać do tego, że leci przed nami inteligentna koperta – pokręcił głową Louis, wchodząc za chłopakiem do środka.

Rozejrzał się wokół i gwizdnął z uznaniem.

\- No, warunki pierwsza klasa, niczym pięciogwiazdkowy hotel.

W środku było jeszcze piękniej niż mogłoby się wydawać, patrząc z zewnątrz. Każde z pomieszczeń było pełne światła wpadającego przez duże okna. Ciężko było sprecyzować, co było inspiracją takiego, a nie innego wystroju domu. Przede wszystkim zdawał się wykorzystywać to co najlepsze z klasyki – ciężkie, rzeźbione meble, skórzane fotele, ogromny kominek. Z drugiej zaś było mnóstwo akcentów nowoczesnych. Jedno, co można było dzięki temu przyznać, to to że zdecydowanie śledzą co się dzieje w trendach dotyczących urządzania mieszkań na ziemi.

Wędrowanie po domu trwało dłuższą chwilę. Odkryli na przykład sypialnię z ogromnym łożem z baldachimem i jedwabną pościelą. I nie, żaden z nich zdecydowanie nie wyobraził sobie za dużo ani w ogóle przecież nic sobie nie wyobrażali. Tylko jakoś podejrzanie szybko się stamtąd ulotnili, przez dłuższą chwilę starannie unikając swojego wzroku.

Na stole w kuchni znaleźli karteczkę o tym, żeby śmiało korzystali z zapasów lodówki. Co też uczynili, a było w czym wybierać, lodówka zdawała się nie mieć dna.

W końcu, nie mając nic lepszego do roboty, klapnęli na kanapie w salonie. Zapadła cisza. Cisza z rodzaju tych cisz, które wcale nie są niezręczne ani nie powodują, że na siłę chcesz coś powiedzieć, tylko po to, żeby ją przerwać. Nie, oni czuli się w niej, czy raczej z nią całkiem dobrze. Zadziwiająco dobrze.

Siedzieli więc, korzystając z tego, że są razem, rozkoszując się tym faktem. Nie można było powiedzieć, że to nie było coś, czego któryś z nich nie chciał. Wręcz przeciwnie. Ale cały czas, gdzieś z tyłu głowy, siedziała świadomość za jaką cenę mogą spędzić ze sobą trochę czasu, świadomość tego, że to od niego zależy to, co będzie dalej, czy przeżyją i w jakim stanie.

Nagle w drzwiach pojawił się Zayn. Wiedzieli, co to oznacza, nie żeby to było jakimś wielkim zaskoczeniem, w końcu po co tu się znaleźli, nie tak?

\- Nadszedł czas. Chodźcie za mną – powiedział brunet, obrzucając ich beznamiętnym spojrzeniem. Skinęli głową, nie komentując faktu, że nastąpiło to dość szybko, i podążyli za chłopakiem.

Prowadził ich jakimiś zaułkami, małymi uliczkami i bardzo pokręconą swoją drogą trasą. W przebłysku geniuszu Louis zorientował się, że to wygląda jakby chciał ich wyprowadzić na tereny, gdzie nie ma domów ani innych takich rzeczy.

\- Gdzie nas prowadzisz?

\- Zobaczysz.

\- Co będzie pierwszym zadaniem? – spróbował ponownie Louis.

\- Zobaczysz na miejscu – odparł niewzruszenie brunet, chociaż Liam mógł przyrzec, że zadrżał mu kącik ust, kiedy Louis jęknął z frustracją.

Gdy w końcu, ku uciesze Louisa, dotarli na miejsce, wystarczyło im tak naprawdę raz obrzucić spojrzeniem teren, żeby zorientować się w sytuacji i wiedzieć, co ich czeka: wyścigi samochodowe.

Na linii, która prawdopodobnie była tą startową, stały dwa samochody, naprawdę dobrej klasy samochody, zdecydowanie umiejące osiągnąć słuszną prędkość.

\- Louis, to zadanie dla ciebie.

\- Nie będziemy się ścigać ze sobą? – zapytał zaskoczony, pokazując palcem między sobą a Liamem.

\- Co? – Zaynowi zajęło sekundę, zanim zorientował się, o czym mówi chłopak. _Ach te diabelskie sztuczki,_ pomyślał Liam, obserwując, co się dzieje. – Nie, no co ty, gdzie w tym zabawa, jakbyście się ścigali ze sobą? Żadna. Dlatego będziesz się ścigał z jednym z naszych najlepszych zawodników.

\- Diabłem?

\- Nie, demonem – tylko skończył mówić, a z jednego z samochodów dobiegł klakson.

\- Czemu to zabrzmiało jak „Cześć wam, dzisiaj was pokonam”?

\- Bo zabrzmiało. Przynajmniej pierwsza część tego, co powiedziałeś.

\- Nie przywita się normalnie?

\- Nie. Po co? Może i lepiej, żebyś go nie widział, starczy ci wiedzieć, że jest jednym z najlepszych.

\- Nie to, żeby to była jakaś presja czy coś… - mruknął Louis. Nic już go nie powinno dziwić. Jak koperty mogą pokazywać drogę, ludzie mogą trafiać do piekła, żeby wykonywać jakieś _zadania_ , to dlaczego drugim kierowcą nie może być demon.

\- Stawka? – zapytał rzeczowo. Po co odwlekać nieuniknione, lepiej od razu wiedzieć, na czym się stoi.

\- Twoje życie. Plus życie Liama. Wystarczy?

Louis spojrzał na niego, jakby próbował mu właśnie wmówić, że ziemia jest płaska, a Liam wcale nie jest gorący.

\- Pytanie – burknął, ni to pytając, ni to stwierdzająco. Jak się okazało, dla Zayna ta odpowiedź była wystarczająca.

\- Masz opcje wybrania sobie auta, jeśli nie podoba ci się to tutaj…

\- Dzięki ci, ty, który za to odpowiadasz i którego należy wzywać w takich sytuacjach! Nie wiem czy patrzeć w górę czy w ziemię, więc może po prostu spojrzę przed siebie.

\- I dobrze zrobisz, bo wystarczy, że mi ładnie podziękujesz za taką właśnie możliwość.

 _Oczywiście_ , pomyślał Louis, kręcąc głową. Nie mogłoby być inaczej.

\- Czy jest coś, na co nie masz wpływu? – zapytał, prawdę mówiąc nie licząc na odpowiedź. A jeśli nawet, to niekoniecznie szczerą.

\- Czekaj, niech policzę… - zrobił minę, która chyba miała mówić o tym, jak ciężkie i trudne, i skomplikowane są to obliczenia. Po czym stwierdził: – Nie, nie ma.

\- To ci niespodzianka.

\- Czy znajdzie się jakaś sprawa, żebyście nie mieli miliona wątpliwości co do niej? – zapytał Zayn, z rozbawioną miną.

\- Daj nam szansę, to dopiero pierwsze zadanie. Mogę liczyć na jakiś spadający stanik?

\- A po co?

\- No jak to po co, każdy szanujący się nielegalny wyścig zaczyna się spadającym stanikiem! – oburzył się Louis, nieco histerycznie można by powiedzieć, jakby ktoś się już uparł to jakoś określać. Nie to, że się bał, co to to nie, Louis Tomlinson się nie boi, co najwyżej obawia się tego, co go czeka. Przecież to nic dziwnego, w końcu jest w piekle, a piekło rządzi się dziwnymi prawami. Albo w ogóle nie rządzi się żadnymi prawami, kto ich tam wie. Nie miał okazji jeszcze zająć się studiowaniem i zapoznawaniem z piekielnym prawem, do jasnej Anielki.

\- Specjalnie dla ciebie zorganizujemy taki.

\- Dziękuję – odpowiedział, kłaniając się nisko z wyraźną kurtuazją.

Liam pokręcił głową. Po czym podszedł do niego i przytulił krótko, szepcząc mu do ucha:

\- Powodzenia.

\- Nie dziękuję, przyda się wszystko.

Wsiadł do samochodu. W środku był równie ekstra nowoczesny jak na zewnątrz, może nawet bardziej. Nie był wybitnym znawcą, ale na tyle, co wiedział i widział, to naprawdę był to sprzęt najwyższej klasy.

Żeby nie był tak zdenerwowany jak był, pewnie nawet by go to ekscytowało. Po części na pewno tak było, znaczy mimo zdenerwowania czuł też ekscytację, ale w dużo mniejszym stopniu, zdecydowanie mniejszym. W tym momencie górę brała tylko i wyłącznie adrenalina. I ta pieprzona presja, co będzie, jak mu się nie uda. _Nie, nienienie, nie możesz tak myśleć, Tommo_ , zganił się za te pomysły, kiedy to zamiast zajmować się dostosowywaniem auta do siebie, on produkował same czarne scenariusze. Zrobi co tylko będzie mógł, żeby wygrać. Dla Liama.

Gdy był już gotowy, zacisnął z determinacją dłonie na kierownicy. To widać był jakiś znak czy coś, bo stojący niedaleko Zayn skinął głową.

Gdyby nie był w takim trybie jak teraz, czyli nie byłby tak skupiony na zadaniu, jakie go czeka, roześmiałby się na widok dziewczyny, która właśnie zdejmowała swój stanik i jedną ręką zakryła to, co miała do zakrycia. Drugą natomiast uniosła rzeczony element garderoby do góry, uśmiechając się szeroko. Louis pokręcił lekko głową, szybko mu poszło z wkręceniem Zayna, bardzo szybko.

Patrzył, jak dziewczyna puszcza stanik i ten w zwolnionym tempie opada. Gdy dotknął ziemi, Louis zwolnił ręczny i z całej siły docisnął pedał gazu. _No to jedziemy_ , przemknęło mu przez myśl, kiedy ruszył z piskiem opon.

Na początku trasa była prosta. Żadnych dziur, żadnych dodatków, nic tylko piasek i pusta, bezkresna przestrzeń. To było dziwne. To było podejrzane. To wskazywało na to, że nie powinien i nawet nie mógł nie spodziewać się żadnych podstępnych zagrań. To była tylko zagrywka, żeby zagłuszyć jego uwagę i uśpić jego czujność.

Kilkaset metrów dalej okazało się, że miał racje.

Kiedy ujrzał pierwszą z rozlanych plam oleju, tuż przed zakrętem, nie mógł powstrzymać rozbawionego prychnięcia. To takie oczywiste… Całe szczęście, że wie jak sobie z tym poradzić. Gdyby było inaczej, byłoby z nim krucho. A raczej, można powiedzieć, ślisko.

Wyszedł z zakrętu bez większego trudu. _Jedno za mną, ileś przede mną. Jeśli wszystkie takie będą, byłoby miło. Oby tak dalej. Zróbmy przy okazji wszystko żeby wyprzedzić pana demona,_ pomyślał.

 

***

 

\- Jaki jest haczyk? – zapytał nagle Liam, kiedy Louis i demon ruszyli z piskiem opon, powodując wielkie kłęby kurzu wznoszące się nad ziemię. 

\- Haczyk?

\- To jest za proste, musi być jakiś haczyk.

Zayn przez chwilę się nie odzywał, razem z Liamem patrzyli, jak samochody robią się coraz mniejsze i mniej widoczne z miejsca, w którym stali.

\- Wystarczy ci, że nie mogą schodzić poniżej 200 kilometrów na godzinę i po drodze jest kilka atrakcji?

\- Kilka? Atrakcji? – powtórzył słabo Liam.

\- No, kilka. Podnoszony most, bagienko, rozlany olej, różne takie. Będzie wesoło.

 _Będzie_ , pomyślał ponuro Liam. _Tylko ciekawe dla kogo. Bo na pewno nie dla mnie._

Liam się martwił. Oczywiście, że się martwił. Nie mogłoby być przecież inaczej, w końcu Louis walczył tam o wygraną. Wygrana równała się temu, że pożyją na tyle długo, żeby móc przystąpić do zadania numer dwa. Ale to nie było najważniejsze. Nie, to nie miało żadnego znaczenia, przynajmniej teraz. Może będzie miało później, kiedy już będą sobie spokojnie siedzieć w rezydencji. Albo jak wrócą do domu.

Póki co, jedyną rzeczą, która interesowała Liama było to, żeby Louis się tam przypadkiem nie zabił. Ani żeby nic mu się złego nie stało. Tylko tyle i aż tyle.

 

***

 

\- No ja pierdolę kurwa mać co to ma być?! Wiedziałem, że nie będziecie grać czysto, ale żeby aż tak?! – wykrzyknął Louis, kiedy na horyzoncie zamajaczył mu podniesiony most, a jeszcze wcześniej coś, co z daleka wyglądało jak błoto. – Zajebiście – mruknął tym razem już ciszej, bo tak po prawdzie, kto go usłyszy?

Louis wiedział jedno – zaryzykuje. Musi. Nie ma innej drogi, a jeśli chce utrzymać tą małą przewagę, którą udało mu się uzyskać, musi to zrobić.

Nakierował samochód idealnie prosto i przyspieszył. Wjeżdżając na płytę mostu podniósł stopę i kiedy znalazł się odpowiednio blisko końca tej części mostu, z całej siły docisnął pedał gazu. Dzięki temu samochód mógł wybić się i polecieć przed siebie.

Zanim zdążył zachwycić się faktem, że leci, potężnie nim wstrząsnęło, kiedy wylądował na drugiej części mostu i momentalnie odzyskał przyczepność do podłoża, więc pojechał dalej.

 _Jezus Maria, udało się,_ jęknął Louis, był zbyt bardzo w szoku, żeby być w stanie zareagować jakoś bardziej żywiołowo. Później się będzie zachwycał faktem, że ten manewr udał mu się idealnie.

Spojrzał w lusterko – demon siedział mu na ogonie. Chociaż ten ogon nim za bardzo nie był, chyba że zaczynamy liczyć od jakichś piętnastu, może dwudziestu metrów. Wbrew pozorom, najgorsza przeszkoda była dla niego zbawieniem. Demon stracił na kilka sekund panowanie nad pojazdem, ale to wystarczyło, żeby stracić te ileś metrów i sekund odstępu co do Louisa. To wystarczyło, żeby Louis objął prowadzenie. I nie zamierzał go teraz tak łatwo oddać. Dla niego to było zbyt bardzo na rękę.

Gdzieś w oddali zaczęła majaczyć meta. _Muszę to zrobić, muszemuszemusze, no dalej, jeszcze trochę, jestem w stanie to zrobić, daleeeeej_ , powtarzał sobie w myslach, skupiając się na coraz bliższej linii mety.

Pięćdziesiąt metrów, trzydzieści, dwadzieścia, dziesięć…

Jest!

Kiedy przejechał przez linię mety i zahamował z piskiem opon, przekręcając się przy okazji o 180 stopni, w pierwszej chwili nie wiedział, co się dzieje. Naprawdę. Zobaczył jak drugi samochód przejeżdża metę, zatrzymuje się obok Zayna, który kiwa głową w stronę kierowcy i wtedy zniknął.

Do Louisa natomiast dotarło przez ten czas, co się właśnie stało.

Wyskoczył z samochodu i padł na kolana, wrzeszcząc jak opętany. Poderwał się nagle i zaczął krzyczeć, okrążając samochód:

\- Wygrałem, wygrałem, jak to możliwe, że wygrałem, to się nie dzieje naprawdę, niemożliwe!

\- Obawiam się, że się dzieje, tu i teraz – powiedział rozbawionym, ale jednocześnie jakby… dumnym? Zadowolonym? głosem Zayn, podchodząc do niego.

Wtedy też zauważył bladego jak ściana Liama i widoczną ulgę, jaka malowała się na jego twarzy.

Chłopak nie zastanawiał się dwa razy, rzucił się mu na szyję, po czym wskoczył na niego, oplatając go nogami w pasie. Liam zaśmiał się łagodnie i przytrzymał go, żeby nie spadł. Przyciągnął go mocniej do siebie, jakby nie chciał więcej wypuszczać go ze swoich ramion.

\- Wygrałem – szepnął mu do ucha.

\- Wygrałeś – przytaknął Liam, gładząc jego plecy i jeszcze bardziej przytulając go do siebie. Kiedy Louis z ociąganiem, bo z ociąganiem, ale zeskoczył z powrotem na ziemię, Liam pocałował go w czubek głowy. Nie, to wcale nie było takie urocze, jak by się mogło wydawać.

\- Jestem pod wrażeniem – powiedział Zayn, a Louis wyszczerzył się, odwracając się od Liama.

\- Szczerze to ja też. Ale czy ty nie powinieneś czasem być zły czy coś, że jest 1:0 dla nas?

\- To co powinienem, a czego nie, to już moja wola – odpowiedział jak zwykle enigmatycznie brunet. – Swoją drogą, jechałeś jak wariat, ale jak pewny swoich umiejętności wariat. Jesteś jakimś mistrzem nielegalnych wyścigów? – zapytał z ciekawością. Nie wszystko przecież wiedzieli, jakby się mogło wydawać, że wiedzą, a zdecydowanie to jak jechał było zbyt dobre, żeby miał to tak o po prostu.

\- A i owszem – powiedział Louis, leniwie strzelając kostkami dłoni, a kiedy oni wytrzeszczyli na niego oczy, dodał: - W grach komputerowych.

Liam roześmiał się głośno, Zayn już nawet nie próbował ukryć, że się szczerzy. Takie rzeczy to Louis lubił. Miał niemałą frajdę, że udało mu się zaskoczyć nawet syna szatana, na Boga! Trochę nienajlepszy dobór słów, ale chodzi przede wszystkim o to, żeby było wiadomo, o co mu chodzi i jakie to niespotykane, i w ogóle.

\- Dobra, chłopaki, teraz macie trochę czasu wolnego przed następnym zadaniem. Podejrzewam, że minimum dwa-trzy dni. Polecam to odpowiednio wykorzystać – powiedział, łapiąc ich za ramiona. Zanim któryś zdążył zapytać, o co chodzi, zniknęli i pojawili się w ich rezydencji.

\- Dziękujemy?

Zayn skinął głową i tyle go widzieli. A że chwilowo byli zbyt podekscytowani tym wszystkim i wciąż z nich nie zeszło to całe zadanie i emocje towarzyszące, że nie przeszkadzało im to, że ich zostawił. Wręcz przeciwnie. W chwili obecnej znaczenie miało to, że musieli przecież porównać wersje. 

\- Cholera, to było takie… takie… takie nieprzewidywalne, wciąż nie ogarniam, jak to się stało – Louis nie bardzo wiedział, co ma ze sobą zrobić, czy usiąść czy wstać czy chodzić, więc po prostu robił to wszystko jednocześnie.

\- Najważniejsze, że ci się udało. Tylko to się liczy – odparł Liam, siadając na kanapie. Louis spojrzał na niego i zauważył, że chłopakowi trzęsą się ręce. Bardzo.

\- Hej – powiedział cicho, klękając przed nim i ujmując jego dłonie w swoje, czym oczywiście przyciągnął spojrzenie Liama. – Żyję. Wygraliśmy. Nic się nie stało.

Pokiwał słabo głową i wziął głęboki oddech. Tak, to już było za nimi.

Louis, widząc, że szatyn powoli się uspokaja, podniósł się i znowu zaczął chodzić po pokoju.

\- A jak zobaczyłem ten most i w ogóle, to było takie niby łałłłłł, ale z drugiej strony chyba trochę się bałem. No i denerwowałem się, że cie zawiodę… - przerwał, zatrzymując się, kiedy zorientował się, co właśnie powiedział. Z obawą spojrzał na Liama – Przepraszam, to jest za dużo, nie powinienem tego mówić, przesadziłem…

Liam podniósł się i stanął naprzeciwko chłopaka.

\- Nie powinieneś tak myśleć, Lou, nigdy – powiedział wyciągając dłoń i głaszcząc nią policzek chłopaka. – Nigdy mnie nie zawiedziesz. Choćbyś się postarał, nie uda się.

\- Może akurat tego nie będę traktował jak wyzwania i nie będę próbował sprawdzić, czy się uda czy nie – uśmiechnął się nieśmiało do chłopaka.

\- Po co? – zapytał retorycznie Liam, a Louis roześmiał się szczerze. – Lepiej będzie jak to jakoś uczcimy. Myślisz, że mają tu jakiś alkohol? Zayn powiedział, że mamy co najmniej dwa dni…

\- Wierz diabłu – mruknął Louis, rozglądając się wokół.

\- Ja mu wierzę. Nie wydaje się być przeciwko nam. Mógłbym powiedzieć nawet, że jest zadziwiająco po naszej stronie.

\- Jakby się tak nad tym zastanowić… - Coś w tym było. Zayn był podejrzanie w porządku. Nie przeszkadzało im to, ale nie można było udawać, że tego nie ma.

Nagle pojawiła się przed nimi znana już im koperta.

\- Teraz przynajmniej wiemy co z nią zrobić – skomentował Louis. – Czyń honory.

Liam bez większych dyskusji otworzył kopertę i wyciągnął z niej kartkę papieru.

 

_Oczywiście, że mamy alkohol, jesteście w piekle, możecie mieć każdy możliwy w ilościach jakich tylko sobie zażyczycie. Druga szafka po lewej stronie, bawcie się dobrze. Nie róbcie niczego, czego ja bym nie zrobił. Z._

 

Pokręcił głową, kiedy skończył czytać.

\- Druga po lewej – powiedział do Louisa, a kiedy już otworzyli rzeczoną szafkę, wiadomo było, że Zayn nie kłamał, naprawdę był tam chyba każdy możliwy rodzaj alkoholu.

\- To co wybieramy na wieczór? O ile tutaj jest takie coś jak wieczór, niespecjalnie miałem kiedy się zorientować.

Powietrze zawirowało i znikąd pojawiła się znana już im koperta. Liam rzucił wymowne spojrzenie na Louisa, a ten skinął głową.

\- Równie dobrze możesz do nas dołączyć, a nie na każdą wątpliwość będziesz nam liściki wysyłał – powiedział głośno, przy wtórze chichotu Louisa.

Koperta zniknęła tak szybko i nagle, jak się pojawiła, a chwilę później w drzwiach stał nie kto inny jak Zayn we własnej osobie.

\- To było aż tak oczywiste?

\- Było. Teraz możesz normalnie odpowiedzieć nam na nasze pytania.

\- Rzucaj – powiedział tylko, siadając sobie wygodnie na fotelu.

\- A więc pytanie numer jeden: macie tu takie coś jak wieczór albo noc?

\- Będzie wtedy, kiedy sobie tego zażyczysz i sobie wyobrazisz.

\- Ale że jak, mówię, że jest noc i wtedy jest noc? – Louis nie wyglądał na przekonanego. Ba, zdecydowanie nie widziało mu się, żeby było to na tyle wiarygodne, żeby mógł w to uwierzyć.

\- Wyjrzyj przez okno – powiedział tylko Zayn, a Lou, chcąc nie chcąc, zrobił jak powiedział. I mocno się zdziwił, bo za oknem panowały typowe dla nocy ciemności. Szatyn odwrócił się z miną „ty chyba sobie kurwa żartujesz”, Zayn kontynuował: - Funkcjonujemy mniej więcej tak jak wy na ziemi. A to, że nie mamy słońca jako takiego, to jakoś musimy sobie radzić, tak? Każdy z domów może sobie zrobić jak chce i kiedy chce. Ustawiasz odpowiednio i voila.

\- Aha – odparł Louis, nie bardzo wiedząc, jak ma zareagować, więc zaanonsował, że dotarło i teraz w zamyśleniu patrzył na Liama, który wyglądał radośnie przez okno.

To było… ciekawe. Nigdy nie zastanawiał się, jak funkcjonuje piekło, ale to, co mówił Zayn było zaskakująco zwyczajne. Pozastanawiał się jeszcze chwilę, czy nie przesadzi przypadkiem zadając kolejne pytanie, mimo że ostatecznie i tak je zadał:

\- Jak wyglądasz jako diabeł? Znaczy w tej prawdziwej formie, nie tej ładnej do pokazywania i tak dalej.

\- Louis – powiedział ostrzegawczo Liam. Louis absolutnie nie rozumiał, czym on się tak przejmuje. Podobno są tu potrzebni. Nie pozbędzie się ich przecież tak po prostu, bo zadał nie takie pytanie jak trzeba. To by było zwyczajnie bez sensu. A on był szczerze ciekawy. I nie brał pod uwagę opcji, że się nie dowie. Mógł nie wiedzieć innych rzeczy, ale to musiał, musiał to nawet zobaczyć na własne oczy.

\- Zmartwię cię, tak naprawdę to nie ma żadnej.

\- I wyglądacie tak zwyczajnie, jak ludzie?

\- Prawie. Niech będzie, że jednak nie tak samo, a czymś się różnimy. Z rzeczy, które widać, nie starzejemy się. Można powiedzieć, że sami sobie możemy wybrać, kiedy będziemy jak wyglądać, ale to też nie jest tak, że możemy w tym skakać. Nie. A tak poza tym jeszcze to mamy skrzydła. – To ostatnie dodał tak od niechcenia, że w pierwszej chwili tego nie zarejestrowali. Dopiero potem do nich to dotarło.

\- Że co macie?

\- Skrzydła – powtórzył Zayn z rozbawieniem.

\- Naprawdę? – zapytał podekscytowany Louis, kiedy już przetrawił zasłyszane właśnie rewelacje. Nawet Liam odpuścił sobie bawienie się w uświadamianie go, że to jest może niegrzeczne albo nie na miejscu albo cokolwiek innego. Zwyczajna ciekawość wzięła górę.

\- Podobno ciekawość to pierwszy stopień do piekła – powiedział niezobowiązująco Zayn.

\- Już w nim jesteśmy, Zayn, jakbyś nie zauważył. Więc to trochę nieaktualne. I lepiej nie zmieniaj tematu i powiedz, naprawdę macie skrzydła?

\- Naprawdę.

\- Pokażesz? – zapytał patrząc na niego z błyszczącymi oczyma.

\- A mam wybór? – zaśmiał się Zayn, wstając z fotela.

\- Zawsze jest jakiś wybór – odparł radośnie Lous, można było stwierdzić z niemal całkowitą pewnością, że jest niemała szansa na to, że zaraz z tej radości zacznie podskakiwać w miejscu. Nie można mu było tego zabronić i zdecydowanie było to coś, co można mu było wybaczyć. A biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności, to była całkiem ciekawa odmiana.

Brunet nie skomentował, bo tak naprawdę mijało się to z celem. Stanął więc przed nimi i niby nic się nie działo. Wystarczyło jednak tylko jedno mrugnięcie, a Zayn miał skrzydła.

Piękne, czarne i błyszczące skrzydła.

\- Łałłłł… Jakie cudowne! Możemy dotknąć?

\- Przecież was nie ugryzą… Czy ja któregoś z was ugryzłem?

\- Nie – odparł Liam, podchodząc do bruneta.

\- No właśnie, więc one też tego nie zrobią. Są częścią mnie, mam nad nimi pełną kontrolę.

\- Dlatego się tak szybko przemieszczasz, bo latasz?

\- Nie, akurat to nie. Latać nie możemy, niestety. Skrzydła mają funkcję raczej… reprezentacyjną.

\- Ale i tak są piękne – podsumował Louis, idąc w ślady Liama i podszedł do bruneta, a raczej do jego skrzydeł, żeby je sobie z bliska pooglądać i może nawet podotykać. A co.

\- Ty to czujesz? – zapytał Liam, kiedy po raz kolejny zatopił palce w miękkich piórach.

\- Tak. Oczywiście że tak. To tak, jakby ktoś was głaskał po ręku na przykład.

\- Aha – skomentowali, nie przerywając swojego zajęcia. Dopiero jakieś dziesięć minut później znudziło im się to na tyle, żeby pozwolić Zaynowi schować je ponownie.

\- Macie jeszcze jakieś pytania?

Spojrzeli po sobie. Nie trzeba było nic mówić, obaj doskonale wiedzieli, czego chcą i o czym myślą.

\- Tak. Jesteś teraz jakoś wybitnie zajęty?

\- Jakbym był, to chyba by mnie tutaj nie było? – odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie Zayn, unosząc brew do góry.

\- To jak się nigdzie nie spieszysz ani nic, to zostań tutaj z nami – wypalił Liam, a Louis ochoczo pokiwał głową, pokazując, że totalnie zgadza się z tym pomysłem.

Zayn popatrzył na nich, zastanawiając się najprawdopodobniej, jaki mają cel. Albo coś w tym stylu. Tak to wyglądało z perspektywy chłopaków.

\- Nie jestem pewien czy powinienem – powiedział w końcu ostrożnie. Zaskakująco ostrożnie, bo teoretycznie nie powinno mu przecież na tym w żaden sposób zależeć.

\- Nie będziemy pytać o nic, co jest związane z powodem naszego bycia tutaj – powiedział Louis dramatycznym gestem przykładając dłoń do serca.

Liam natomiast starał się nie prychnąć, widząc, że chłopak za plecami drugą dłonią robi przysłowiowy krzyżyk. Na tyle, na ile to zachowanie było typowe, jeśli chodzi o Louisa, w tym momencie zdawało się być niesamowicie typowe i oczywiste do bólu.

\- Pytać na upartego możesz, najwyżej nie odpowiem. Upicie mnie też nie wchodzi w rachubę, jeśli nadal myślicie o wykorzystaniu tego alkoholu, o którym wam wspomniałem.

\- Myślimy. I co do tematu, będziemy udawać, że tego pytania i jemu podobnych zadawać nie można i nie będziemy, i o.

\- Niech wam będzie – jak się okazało, Zayn nie kazał się długo przekonywać. Lepiej dla nich.

Z pomocą bruneta szybko wybrali co trzeba z przepastnej szafki i rozsiedli się na kanapie. Gadali o wszystkim innym, omijając temat, którego mieli nie poruszać. Gadali tak, jakby nie byli w piekle, Zayn nie był diabłem, a ich nie czekało żadne zadanie, żeby się uratować i móc wrócić do domu. Ciężko było powiedzieć, jak to w ogóle było możliwe, ale zaskakująco udało im się niemal idealnie i bez większych problemów.

 

****

 

Jakiś czas później Zayn stwierdził, wstając ze swojego fotela:

\- Dobra, chłopaki, miło się z wami siedzi i rozmawia, ale jesteście zmęczeni i powinniście trochę odpocząć. I nie mówcie, że nie, bo ja wiem jak jest i nawet jakbym nie wiedział to nie jest skomplikowane, bo widać po was jak na dłoni.

\- No to nie będziemy mówić.

\- Odpocznijcie, a ja pomyślę nad jakimś zajęciem dla was na jutro. Jeśli chcecie – pokiwali na zgodę głowami. – Jak coś to przyjdę, nie będzie już kopert.

\- Nie żebym za nimi miał tęsknić – mruknął Liam, przeciągając się.

\- Także załatwione, do później – powiedział i tyle go widzieli. Tak samo jak tyle widzieli bałagan, który zrobili przez te kilka godzin, ale za ten fakt byli tylko i wyłącznie wdzięczni.

\- To co, idziemy spać? – zapytal Louis, chcąc wstać z kanapy, ale zatrzymał go głos Liama:

\- Chodź do mnie.

Louis nie zastanawiał się długo, tylko tak właśnie zrobił. Położył się obok, wtulając w niego, a Liam bardzo zaborczo objął go ramionami. Zaborczo dla kogoś patrzącego na to z boku, dla nich nie było tam nic, co można byłoby w ten sposób zinterpretować.

Zasnęli, wsłuchując się w swoje oddechy, wciąż nie nazywając tego, co było między nimi.

Ale było dobrze. Póki co było dobrze i żaden z nich nie zamierzał tego zmieniać.

***

\- Mam pomysł, co możemy robić dzisiaj – usłyszeli głos Zayna, a chwilę potem jego właściciel wparował do pomieszczenia.

Byli właśnie w kuchni, przygotowując sobie śniadanie i kawę. Do tej pory zdążyli już wstać, wziąć prysznic, przekopać przez wielkie ilości ubrań, jakie znaleźli w szafach i wybrać to, co mogli na siebie założyć dzisiejszego dnia.

\- Nie nauczyli cię tutaj pukania? Moglibyśmy być nago albo w kompromitującej sytuacji albo cokolwiek innego – Louis uniósł brew, patrząc na Zayna, udając, że Liam wcale ale to wcale się nie zrobił czerwony na te jego insynuacje. O tym, że akurat on nie obraziłby się być może na taki rozwój akcji nie chciał teraz myśleć.

\- Po pierwsze, myślisz, że mnie to ruszy? Przypomnij sobie kim jestem i co teoretycznie mnie powinno ruszać i dlaczego nie to – wzruszył ramionami, po czym usiadł sobie na krześle, pstryknął palcami, a wtedy przed nim pojawił się kubek z parującą zawartością. - Po drugie, sprawdziłem zanim się tu pojawiłem, nie myślcie sobie, że jestem aż tak niekulturalny. To że diabeł nie znaczy, że cham i prostak.

Louis popatrzył na niego z powątpiewaniem, ale ostatecznie uznał, że nie ma co tego rozwlekać albo zbyt protestować. Po co. Załóżmy, że jest tak jak mówi brunet. No i w sumie to nieszkodliwe. Usiadł więc naprzeciwko diabła i powiedział:

\- Mów, co wymyśliłeś.

\- Wyprawę nad jezioro.

\- Macie tu jeziora? – zdziwił się Liam, odwracając w końcu od szafek. Usiadł przy stole ze swoim własnym kubkiem i talerzem kanapek i popatrzył pytająco na Zayna.

-Mamy. Prawdopodobnie nie takie jak sobie byście to wyobrażali, ale są. To bardziej jak gorące źródła czy coś, ale czy to ważne, jaka jest definicja? Woda, piasek, ciepło, chyba dobre towarzystwo, macie jakieś zastrzeżenia co do tego?

\- Skąd pomysł, że mamy zastrzeżenia?

\- Bo do tej pory mieliście je cały czas? – odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie.

\- Powiedzmy, że przez grzeczność jeszcze jako taką nie będziemy wyprowadzać cie z błędu.

Zayn pokręcił głową i zapytał wreszcie:

\- Zainteresowani?

Chłopcy spojrzeli po sobie. Liam wzruszył ramionami, na co Louis przeniósł wzrok ponownie na bruneta i odparł:

\- Jak widać, bardzo. Kiedy mamy się zbierać?

\- W każdej chwili.

***

Zjedli, przebrali się, przygotowali na potencjalne atrakcje dodatkowe, jakie mogły na nich czekać nad tym jeziorem i żądni przygód stanęli przed Zaynem, gotowi na wycieczkę. Chłopak, jak wcześniej, położył im dłonie na ramionach i zanim zdążyli porządnie mrugnąć, byli już na miejscu.

A owe miejsce było… Fascynujące było najodpowiedniejszym określeniem. Istotnie, było to jezioro, całkiem spore, otoczone całkiem przyzwoita plażą. Z tą jedną różnicą, że biorąc pod uwagę unoszącą się nad taflą wody parą, panowała tam raczej gorąca atmosfera niż taka, która pozwalałby ochłonąć.

Szybko rozsiedli się na zaskakująco chłodnym piasku. Chociaż tyle dobrego, bo naprawdę ale to naprawdę woda i powietrze było wystarczająco gorące, żeby jeszcze byli w stanie znieść żar płynący z podłoża. Może Zaynowi to nie przeszkadzało, co zresztą było widać, że nie, ale oni obaj nie byli do takich warunków przygotowani i przyzwyczajeni.

Liam po parunastu minutach skapitulował i ściągnął koszulkę. _Jest gorąco, okej?_ , pomyślał, jakby chciał się usprawiedliwić przed samym sobą.

Louis natomiast jęknął w myślach, patrząc na niego i nie wiedząc, gdzie tak właściwie powinien zatrzymać wzrok. Klata, obojczyki, mięśnie brzucha czy może to, co jest jeszcze niżej? Nie, musi się uspokoić, bo w tym owym ‘jeszcze niżej’ miejscu zaraz sam będzie miał problem. Albo też atrakcje, zależy tak naprawdę jak na to będzie się patrzeć.

Gdzieś w tle rozległ się złośliwy chichot i Louis mógłby przysiąc, że należy do Zayna i że brunet ma jakiś udział w tym wszystkim, a teraz bezczelnie naśmiewa się z myśli, jakie kołaczą mu w głowie. Nawet nie chce się zastanawiać, skąd może wiedzieć o czym pomyślał, nic go nie zdziwi, w końcu w wykonaniu diabła nie powinno dziwić nic. Absolutnie nic.

 _To będzie długi dzień_ , pomyślał. _I nie wiem czy to dobrze czy właśnie nie._

 

***

 

\- Prawdopodobnie jutro czeka was drugie zadanie – oznajmił Zayn, kiedy po iluś godzinach postanowili wrócić do ich domu. Jak to ciekawie brzmi, ich dom w piekle. W każdym razie, mocno skrótowe to określenie.

\- Prawdopodobnie więc przybądź po nas, kiedy nadejdzie ten czas.

Zayn nie skomentował już słów Louisa, po prostu skinął głową i zniknął.

Chłopcy natomiast zrobili to, co jest właściwe do zrobienia po całym dniu nic nie robienia – wykąpali się, zjedli i poszli spać. Zadziwiająco grzecznie i tak zwyczajnie, jak na miejsce i okoliczności, w jakich się znajdują.

 

***

 

\- Wszystko gotowe na kolejną część rozrywki? – usłyszał Zayn, kiedy tylko pojawił się w innym miejscu, miejscu, do którego zmierzał, czyli gabinetu władcy.

\- Tak, panie, jutro może się odbyć.

\- Dobrze. Bardzo dobrze. Zajmiesz się tym, prawda?

\- Oczywiście, panie. – _Nie marzę o niczym innym,_ pomyślał. I to wcale nie był sarkazm, wcale ale to wcale.

Całe szczęście, władca nie zwracał na niego uwagi.

 

***

 

\- Gotowi? – zapytał następnego dnia, kiedy wparował do ich domu. Z oczywistym zamiarem, no bo jakże inaczej.

\- Tak gotowi, jak można być gotowym na coś, co nas czeka i jest niewiadome, i już z miejsca niebezpieczne.

Zayn przytaknął. 

\- Liam, twoja kolej – chłopak posłusznie podszedł do niego. - Siadasz tu – machnął ręką za siebie, a w tamtym miejscu, mniej więcej za nim, pojawiło się krzesło z jakimiś dziwnymi rzeczami na oparciach. Wolał chwilowo się nie zastanawiać, co go czeka. Sama myśl była przerażająca.

\- Co będę robił?

\- Zmierzysz się ze swoimi koszmarami. Albo wspomnieniami, nigdy nie wiem jak to tak naprawdę działa, podejrzewam, że to będzie jedno i drugie tak naprawdę. W każdym razie wiem tyle, że to będzie to, co w tym momencie na ciebie będzie oddziaływać – wzruszył ramionami. – Stawką jest nie tylko pójście dalej i szansa na powrót. Stawką jest wasze życie, oczywiście. Przede wszystkim, _jego_ życie – wskazał brodą na Louisa. Louisa, który zaczynał mieć coraz więcej wątpliwości i coraz mniej mu się cała ta sytuacja podobała. Liam nie skomentował tego, jedyne co zrobił, to skinął głową i zajął wskazane mu miejsce.

Ledwie usiadł, a znikąd pojawiły się sznury, oplatające jego nadgarstki i kostki. Nie zareagował ani nawet nie zaprotestował, bo zwyczajnie w tej chwili był zbyt zaskoczony, żeby cokolwiek zrobić i jedynie patrzył z niedowierzaniem to na swoje ręce, to na Zayna.

\- A ciebie, dla bezpieczeństwa… Żebyś czasem nie uznał za stosowne mu pomóc, chociaż i tak nic byś nie mógł zdziałać… - powiedział, a zanim Louis zorientował się, co się tak naprawdę dzieje, siedział już na krześle, przykuty do niego kajdankami.

Na próbę poruszał palcami, ale sprawiło to tyle, że wiedział jedynie, że zbyt specjalnych opcji manewru nie posiada. Podobnie jak Liam, aczkolwiek on miał jednak trochę lepiej.

\- Po co to robicie?

Zayn wzruszył ramionami.

\- Dla zabawy? – Liam uniósł z niedowierzaniem brew.

\- Może.

\- Jak psychicznym trzeba być, żeby coś takie robić dla zabawy?! Jakim kurwa psychopatą?!

Brunet roześmiał się głośno, w sposób, który spokojnie można było podciągnąć pod śmiech psychopaty, ale wbrew wszystkiemu znalazła się tam też odrobina rozbawienia. Minimalna, ale wciąż dostrzegalna. 

\- Kotku, jeśli oczekiwałeś po piekle czegoś innego niż psychopatycznych, jak je nazywasz, zapędów, czas najwyższy zmienić punkt widzenia, bo w tej chwili obowiązuje nasz. Dostosujesz się albo przegrasz. Wybór należy do ciebie. A stawka wydaje się całkiem wysoka – popatrzył na niego wymownie, a Louis już wiedział, że mówi prawdę. Tylko i wyłącznie. Będzie grał na ich zasadach albo przegra walkowerem. A Louis nie należał do tych, którzy nie próbują chociaż zawalczyć.

Nawet jeśli to oznaczało, że musi poczekać, nie robiąc nic.

\- Nie wiem czemu to mówię, ale przepraszam, muszę – powiedział Zayn, nachylając się nad Liamem. – Dasz radę – usłyszeli jeszcze, co było zaskakujące, i brunet pstryknął palcami, a Liam stracił przytomność.

\- Co mu zrobiłeś?

\- Teraz jest nieprzytomny, jako że to zadanie głównie na psychikę. Jeśli mu się uda, wróci tutaj, a ty będziesz wolny – dodał jeszcze, zanim rozpłynął się w powietrzu.

Louis westchnął ciężko. Teraz wszystko w rękach Liama. Nawet nie mógł trzymać kciuków, przynajmniej za specjalnie, chyba że robił to mentalnie.

 

***

 

Ocknął się w ciemnościach. Gdzieś, nie widział gdzie, nie miał nawet pojęcia, jak spróbować to rozpoznać. Miał tylko dziwne przeczucie, że to nie jest miejsce, w którym chciałby się znaleźć.

Na próbę wyciągnął przed siebie rękę. Nie był w stanie nawet jej wyprostować. W odległości około piętnastu, może dwudziestu centymetrów natrafił na przeszkodę. Pomacał trochę i uznał, że teraz pora na próbę sprawdzenia powierzchni po bokach. Ta sama przeszkoda, a raczej tego samego rodzaju przeszkoda pojawiła się mniej więcej w tej samej odległości.

Uderzył pięścią w to, co było przed nim. Tudzież wisiało, biorąc pod uwagę pozycję, w jakiej się znajdował. Rozległ się głuchy odgłos.

 _Drewno,_ pomyślał, _wystarczająco mocne, żeby takie uderzenia rączką nic nie zrobiły. Jezus Maria, jestem w trumnie._

Wziął kilka głębokich oddechów, robiąc sobie w myślach adnotację, żeby z tym powietrzem nie szaleć, bo tak dużo nie będzie go wiecznie. W razie gdyby to jednak nie było to, co mu się wydaje, że jest, lepiej być przygotowanym.

 _Skup się, Payne. To się dzieje w twojej głowie, tylko i wyłącznie, uspokoisz się to i to zniknie_ , powiedział sobie w myślach. _Przecież boisz się tego, że mogliby cię zakopać żywcem tak? Więc teraz masz taką wizualizację tematu. Uspokój się i wszystko będzie dobrze._

Jak się okazało, tak się właśnie stało. Kiedy przyjął do wiadomości, że nic mu się nie stanie i pokonał panikę, wszystko nagle zniknęło. Ledwo odetchnął z ulgą, a zmieniła się sceneria. I to całkiem porządnie, bo jak się okazało, nie była to jedna sceneria, a seria scen. Zmieniały się z prędkością godną kalejdoskopu, ale jeden motyw pozostawał niezmienny. W każdej z nich Louis umierał, a on nie był w stanie tego powstrzymać. Nie był w stanie zrobić nic, żeby uratować chłopaka. Szybko przypomniał sobie, że to nie jest prawda i to dzieje się tylko w jego głowie, tylko i wyłącznie, ale nie było łatwo przestawić się na to myślenie i udawać obojętnego, kiedy tak bardzo go bolał ten widok. Kiedy im bardziej chciał go uratować, tym kolejna scena była gorsza.

Louis wpadający pod samochód, Louis zaatakowany nożem, zastrzelony przez wariata, Louis tonący w rzece, Louis spadający z klifu, Louis…

\- Nie, nie, nie, Louis nie umiera, żyje, ma się w porządku, czeka na ciebie i na to żebyś się ogarnął, Payne – mamrotał nieco histerycznie, po czym po raz kolejny wziął głęboki oddech i powiedział sobie głośno: - Louis na ciebie liczy, uspokój się do kurwy nędzy i prostytutki biedy, przecież widzisz, że im bardziej przeżywasz, tym są gorsze. To. Nie. Jest. Prawda. Nie. Jest. Prawda.

W końcu udało mu się wyregulować oddech i coraz spokojniej patrzył na to, co działo się przed jego oczami. Wiedza o tym, że prawdziwy Louis, jak najbardziej żywy, czeka na niego gdzieś indziej niż on sam się teraz znajduje, była pokrzepiająca.

Nagle wszystko znowu stało się czarne, a zanim przestał kontaktować usłyszał:

\- Zadanie drugie wykonane. Wygrałeś.

Ogarnęła go ciemność.

 

***

 

Nie wiedział, ile minęło czasu, ale musiało to być już zdecydowanie liczone w godzinach. Nawet nieziemskie ilości tych godzin. Prychnął, kiedy uświadomił sobie jakiego określenia użył i jak bardzo pasowało ono i nie pasowało jednocześnie do sytuacji.

Dodatkowo patrzenie na siedzącego naprzeciwko Liama, patrzenie na cierpienie, jakie malowało się na jego twarzy, na jego przerażenie, nie było ani miłym widokiem ani przyjemnością. Na pewno nie dla niego.

Nagle pojawił się Zayn, z takim uśmiechem na twarzy, który mógł tak naprawdę oznaczać wiele, a Louis bał się cokolwiek po tym wnioskować. Bał się, że to, co się może okazać po tym wnioskowaniu, nie będzie tym, czego by chciał. I co by mu odpowiadało.

\- Będziecie mieli, być może, teraz trochę czasu dla siebie przed ostatnim zadaniem, żebyście ochłonęli i w ogóle. Nie jestem w stanie powiedzieć ile, bo to nie ode mnie zależy, ale trochę na pewno – Zayn wyszczerzył się do niego po raz kolejny już, a Louis, pomijając myśl o tym, że chłopaka naprawdę to bawi, starał się powstrzymać przed rzuceniem na niego swojego najbardziej popisowego spojrzenia „bitch please”. Nie do końca wiedział, jak to mogłoby zostać odebrane, a jak wiadomo, nie drażnij diabła, zwłaszcza na jego własnym terenie. Mimo że ten konkretny diabeł był im całkiem znany i prawie że nawet jakby udomowiony.

Zayn wyparował jak to miał w zwyczaju, a Louis poczuł nagle, że obciążenie na jego nadgarstkach znika. Uniósł głowę, a jego niebieskie oczy spotkały się z brązowymi. Z bardzo widocznym w nich zmęczeniem, ale także z równie widoczną ulgą, tak bardzo, że sam się pewnie sobie dziwił.

Louis wypuścił z płuc powietrze, nawet nie zdając sobie sprawy, że wstrzymywał oddech. Nie wiedział, co ma myśleć, nie wspominając o tym, co powinien zrobić, ale w mgnieniu oka podjął decyzję.

Gdy tylko kajdany na dobre zniknęły z jego nadgarstków, zeskoczył z krzesła i momentalnie znalazł się przy chłopaku.

Ujął jego twarz w dłonie i przybliżył się do niego tak, że stykali się czołami.

\- Udało mi się… - jęknął Liam, wpatrując się w niego i gdyby były inne okoliczności, może by uznał, że chłopak _chłonie każdy_ jego dotyk, każdy jaki mu oferował. Ale okoliczności były jakie były i takie wnioski jak ten należało pozostawić na później. Jeśli w ogóle na kiedyś.

\- Nigdy więcej tego nie rób.

\- Udało mi się… Żyjesz – powiedział cicho, kładąc swoją dłoń na mniejszą, należącą do Louisa, tą która obejmowała jego policzek.

\- Nie wiem, czy mam się cieszyć, czy na ciebie wrzeszczeć z tego powodu.

\- Pocałuj mnie – odparł Liam, a Louis pomyślał, że mu się przesłyszało. Albo nawet lepiej, z tego wszystkiego padło mu na słuch. Albo na mózg, jedna chwała.

\- Co? – _Tak, bardzo elokwentnie z twojej strony, Tomlinson, dla ciebie przeżył to co przeżył, a ty się pytasz co._

\- Pocałuj mnie. Jeśli nie wiesz, co robić… - Nie dokończył, bo Louis nie miał zamiaru prosić się o więcej takich sugestii.

Ich usta zetknęły się ze sobą, najpierw delikatnie, niemal niezauważalnie, po czym stawało się to coraz bardziej intensywne. Liam pozwolił mu przejąć kontrolę, całkowicie pozwolił, żeby to Louis kierował tym, co się dzieje i narzucał temu tempo. A Louis oczywiście wykorzystał uzyskaną władzę i testował sytuację.

Wkładając w ten pocałunek tyle emocji, ile tylko był w stanie. Emocji, jakie w nim siedziały i których było całkiem sporo, szczerze mówiąc. Nie żeby Liamowi to przeszkadzało w jakikolwiek sposób.

Ale do czasu. Granice jego cierpliwości wyczerpały się, kiedy Louis na próbę przesunął językiem po wargach chłopaka, a po chwili delikatnie przygryzł dolną. Liam jęknął przeciągle i jedną dłoń ułożył w dole pleców Louisa, a drugą przejechał po karku, powodując u mniejszego chłopaka dreszcz i wplótł ją w jego włosy. Przyciągnął go do siebie tak blisko, jak tylko się dało. Pogłębił pocałunek, na co Louis mruknął z aprobatą, no bo jak nie mógłby aprobować działań chłopaka, no jak.

\- Nawet nie wiesz, jak długo na to czekałem – powiedział Louis, kiedy oderwali się od siebie, by zaczerpnąć powietrza. Wciąż jeszcze zachowywali nieprzyzwoicie mały odstęp pomiędzy swoimi ciałami. Nie żeby któremukolwiek to przeszkadzało.

\- Uwierz, że wiem – uśmiechnął się Liam, odgarniając mu włosy z czoła. Jego usta były czerwone i zdecydowanie wyglądały jak po porządnej sesji całowania, i Louis poczuł jakąś taka dziką satysfakcję, że to jego zasługa. Trochę. A może nawet bardziej niż trochę.

\- Trochę to zabawne, że musieliśmy znaleźć się w piekle, żeby do tego doszło.

\- Nie zdziwię się, jeżeli się okaże, że piekło maczało w tym paluchy. Czy coś innego – odparł Liam, po czym z nieco złośliwym uśmieszkiem poruszył biodrami. Louis z ledwością zdusił jęk, na ten moment musiał wystarczyć fakt, że szatyn robił ze sobą to samo co robił z nim. Znaczy, jeszcze porządnie nic nie robił, ale będzie. Oj będzie.

\- Drażnisz się ze mną?

\- Może. I prawdę mówiąc wolałbym podrażnić się w innym miejscu. Na przykład w tej sypialni z wielkim łóżkiem, które nie dalej jak wczoraj oglądaliśmy – odparł mu do ucha, przyciągając mniejszego chłopaka do siebie, tak że ocierali się o siebie w odpowiednich miejscach, a sam zacisnął dłonie na jego pośladkach. Louis jęknął głośniej, a Liam przesunął usta na jego szyję. 

\- To się da zrobić – mruknął i ciągnąc go za rękę, skierował się do wspomnianej sypialni. Dotarcie tam nie trwało długo, całe szczęście.

\- Ktoś tu jest niecierpliwy – stwierdził Louis, kiedy sięgnął dłońmi do guzików przy koszulce szatyna. Gdyby to on miał się nimi zajmować, powoli by każdy rozpinał, ale Liam nie zamierzał jak widać się tym przejmować, szarpnął mocno, jakby jedyne, co go interesowało to nie to, czy urwie guziki czy nie, a to, żeby móc już ją zdjąć.

\- I kto to mówi – sapnął Liam, szarpiąc się teraz ze swoimi spodniami. Cale szczęście dla nich, nie stawiały oporu i zanim Louis ogarnął sytuację, obaj byli już nadzy. Liam popchnął go na łóżko i ulokował się pomiędzy nogami Louisa, a ten był już tak przytłoczony tym wszystkim na raz, jego myślami, odczuciami, tym co się dzieje, co się będzie działo zaraz i tak dalej, że w zasadzie przestał już myśleć logicznie. Jakby to w ogóle było możliwe.

\- Nie uważasz, że to trochę perwersyjne, że nasz pierwszy raz będzie miał miejsce w piekle? – powiedział Liam, przesuwając dłonie po bokach chłopaka i zatrzymując je na jego biodrach. Przeniósł je niżej i rozszerzył jego nogi, po czym pochylił się, wyznaczając sobie pocałunkami drogę od jego kolana w górę. Louis jęknął, próbując się poruszyć, ale Liam był silny i skutecznie przytrzymał go w tej właśnie pozycji. Udało mu się więc na tyle ogarnąć, żeby był w stanie odpowiedzieć na tak jakby pytanie chłopaka.

\- Trudno… Za to jaki będzie niezapomniany… - _Oj będzie._

\- I tak by był, tak to tylko dodatkowa zmienna – odparł i wreszcie przestał go drażnić, a przeniósł swoje zainteresowanie na domagającego się uwagi penisa chłopaka.

Louis był już z facetem i to nie raz, ale zazwyczaj to on miał kontrolę. Teraz natomiast, z Liamem… Zupełnie mu to nie przeszkadzało, ba, nawet mu na tym nie zależało. Sposób, w jaki Liam na niego patrzył, w jaki go dotykał… Do tej pory tylko o tym marzył i to w zaciszu własnego pokoju. A teraz wreszcie to miał. I zamierzał mieć na dużo dłużej niż na jeden raz. Dużo dłużej.

\- Mówił ci ktoś, że masz genialny tyłek? – powiedział Liam tonem, jakby rozmawiali o pogodzie. – Wziąłbym cię od tyłu, gdyby nie to, że chcę patrzeć na twoją twarz, kiedy cię będę pieprzył.

Louis jęknął głośno, trochę jako komentarz do słów chłopaka, a trochę jako reakcja na jego działania. Niecierpliwie zacisnął palce na jego włosach, dając mu do zrozumienia, że nie wytrzyma już dłużej. Liam nie kazał się długo prosić, pozwolił sobie wreszcie wziąć go do ust. Przesunął językiem po penisie Louisa, na co ten ostro i gwałtownie szarpnął biodrami. Liam mocniej docisnął je do łóżka, po czym spojrzał w górę.

 Oczy Louisa zasnuwała delikatna mgiełka, tak przynajmniej mu się wydawało, biło od nich nieopisanym pożądaniem, kiedy tak wpatrywał się w niego z desperacją. Liam uśmiechnął się i nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego, powoli, bardzo powoli wziął go ponownie do ust.

\- Liam… - Louis nie był w stanie wykrztusić z siebie więcej. Zamknął oczy, odchylając głowę, po chwili jednak z powrotem odszukał jego spojrzenie.

Głowa chłopaka unosiła się rytmicznie, a Louis czuł, że się zatraca. Jakby wcześniej już tego nie zrobił. Pociągnął delikatnie chłopaka za włosy ciągnąc go do góry. Chciał to przedłużyć na tyle, na ile się da.

Przez chwilę całowali się namiętnie, a palce Liama niespiesznie przygotowywały Louisa. Chłopak prawie nie rejestrował tego, co się dzieje, wiedział tylko tyle, że nie może doczekać się, aż poczuje go w sobie. Całego. Teraz. Zaraz.

\- Chcę cię poczuć w sobie. Teraz – mruknął gardłowo, przejeżdżając paznokciami po plecach Liama, żeby przyciągnąć jego uwagę. Całe szczęście nie trzeba było mu dwa razy powtarzać, bo nie wiedział, czy byłby w stanie się wysłowić.

Szatyn powoli wszedł w niego, zatrzymując się, kiedy poczuł, że mięśnie Louisa zaciskają się na nim.

\- Rozluźnij się, kochanie – szepnął, pochylając się i całując go delikatnie. – Nie zrobię nic, dopóki nie będzie to dla ciebie dobre. Ma być ci dobrze, jasne?

W odpowiedzi mruknął coś niezrozumiałego.

\- Jesteś taki ciasny…

\- No co ty nie powiesz… Mhmmmm jak dobrze, tak, rób mi tak dalej – jęknął przeciągle, kiedy Liam pchnął mocniej biodrami, wchodząc w niego bardziej i głębiej. - Jeszcze będzie okazja, żebyś się ze mną kochał, błagam… Zerżnij mnie teraz, Liam…

Obaj wiedzieli, że nie będzie to trwało długo, było im zbyt dobrze, żeby tak się stało. Zbyt dobrze i zbyt bardzo pragnęli siebie i tego, by móc się kochać, pieprzyć czy cokolwiek innego, zwał jak zwał.

Liam przyspieszył nieco ruchy, przenosząc wzrok to na twarz Louisa, to na jego dłoń, zaciskającą się na jego własnym penisie, dostosowującej ruchy do ruchów Liama. _Tym sposobem dojdziemy jednocześnie_ , przemknęło mu po jego bardzo zamglonym umyśle.

Louis czuł, jak penis Liama wsuwa się i wysuwa z jego wnętrza. W pewnym momencie zmienił kąt i chłopak krzyknął głośno, czując jak twarda główka uderza prosto w jego prostatę, zacisnął mocniej palce na swoim penisie.

\- Szybciej, mocniej, kurwa, zrób to mocniej!

\- Jesteś taki niegrzeczny, kto by pomyślał, takie słowa w twoich ustach… Pięknych ustach…

\- Nie pieprz, Payne – warknął, a przynajmniej próbował.

\- Jak z tobą skończę będziesz widział gwiazdy – mruknął mu do ucha, przyspieszając swoje ruchy. Louis nie skomentował, skupił się na tym, żeby wreszcie osiągnąć spełnienie i to samo dać chłopakowi.

Zęby Liama przygryzły jego wrażliwą skórę na szyi i Louis wiedział, że to jest to. Odchylił głowę, ale z jego ust nie wydobył się żaden dźwięk, kiedy dochodził. Liam wcale nie był lepszy, jakby się ktoś uparł klasyfikować, byłoby to coś na wzór ochrypłego krzyku. Doszli jednocześnie, oczywiście, co nie było zaskakujące, ale było takie… właściwe.

Wciąż się poruszali, coraz wolniej i bardziej leniwie. W końcu euforia zaczęła mijać, pozostawiając ich w uczuciu spełnienia i tego czegoś, co czuje się tylko po dobrym seksie.

\- Rzeczywiście widziałem gwiazdy – mruknął Louis, kiedy Liam wysunął się z niego i opadł obok, wykończony jak i on sam, ale wręcz promieniujący spełnieniem.

\- To dobrze.

\- A największą byłeś ty – pochylił się, łapiąc jego usta w swoje. Całowali się dłuższą chwilę, powoli, niechlujnie, niespiesznie. Liam wyciągnął dłoń i kładąc ją w dole pleców Louisa przyciągnął go do siebie. Znowu.

\- To chyba nawet lepiej? – zapytał cicho, omiatając spojrzeniem chłopaka. Mógłby tak na niego patrzeć godzinami. A teraz, kiedy wreszcie go miał, mógłby to robić jeszcze bardziej.

\- Tak, zdecydowanie. Bardzo, bardzo zdecydowanie – odparł, patrząc na niego z takim czymś w oczach… Liam nie wiedział, jak to określić, jeszcze nie wiedział, ale uznał, że może poczekać. Wszystko może poczekać. Znaczy poprawka, wszystko poza jedną rzeczą może poczekać.

Z racji tego, że nie wiedział w jaki sposób może to przekazać chłopakowi, postanowił zyskać trochę na czasie. Dać sobie chwilę, żeby poukładać to, co mu siedzi w głowie, bo jednego, czego był pewny to tego, że musi teraz, zaraz, wkrótce mu to powiedzieć. Musi, bo jak tego nie zrobi to będzie krucho z nim i jego równowagą psychiczną.

Tymczasem więc, aby kupić sobie trochę czasu i pokorzystać z okazji, wyciągnął dłoń i zaczął palcem obrysowywać usta Louisa. Chłopak nic nie mówił, przyglądał mu się tylko spod półprzymkniętych powiek, a na ustach igrał mu lekki uśmiech. W jego spojrzeniu było coś takiego, że Liam był niemal pewny tego, jak chłopak zareaguje. Albo chciał, żeby tak było. Mimo to musiał to powiedzieć na głos.

\- Kocham cię – jest, powiedział to. Louis wciągnął powietrze gwałtownie, otwierając szerzej oczy, więc powtórzył, chcąc upewnić się, że dotarło co dotrzeć miało: - Kocham cię, Lou. I nie mówię tego w związku z tym zajebistym seksem i w ogóle, ale chciałem, żebyś wiedział, że cię kocham. Tak naprawdę. W sumie od dawna, ale dopiero teraz dotarło do mnie jak bardzo.

Louis nie odpowiadał, po prostu patrzył na niego. Było tak przez dłuższa chwilę, Liam już chciał odwrócić wzrok, ale oczy chłopaka skutecznie go zahipnotyzowały i wciąż jeszcze tego nie zrobił. Chociaż prawdę mówiąc, był coraz bardziej pewny że to uczucie jest jednostronne.

Zanim jednak nakręcił się bardziej na taką wizję zdarzeń, Louis gwałtownie przesunął się tak, że teraz siedział na nim. Nachylając się tak, że opierał dłonie kolo jego ramion, oparł swoje czoło o czoło Liama.

\- Lubisz wypalać tak znienacka z takimi rzeczami, prawda?

\- Zdarza mi się – szepnął, wpatrując się mu w oczy. Co innego mógł zrobić, chociaż się napatrzy zanim dostanie kosza wszechczasów.

\- Też cię kocham głupku – _zaraz, co?_ – Żeby było jasne i żebyś czasem nie pomyślał, że jest inaczej. Nie może być inaczej – powiedział, splatając razem ich palce.

Liam chyba w życiu nie był tak szczęśliwy jak teraz.

Zasnęli w swoich objęciach, nie przejmując się tym, co przyniesie jutro i co jeszcze ich czeka. Ważne, że mieli siebie. W tym momencie nic innego nie miało znaczenia.

 

***

 

\- Dobrze się bawiliście wczoraj? – zagaił Zayn, kiedy pojawił się w ich domu następnego dnia koło południa. Czy jakkolwiek by nie określili czasu, aczkolwiek całkiem późno. Pojawił się, zasiadł w stałym miejscu, wyczarował sobie znikąd kubek z kawą i wypalił z pytaniem, na które tak naprawdę nie było dobrej odpowiedzi. Nie widzieli żadnej dobrej odpowiedzi, niestety.

\- Do czego uderzasz?

\- Do niczego, tak tylko pytam – brunet wzruszył ramionami, ale chłopcy nie dali się nabrać. Jego uśmiech zdradzał zbyt dobrze, że tam było coś jeszcze. Rzucili sobie wymowne spojrzenia. – Ja wiem, że wy wiecie, że ja wiem i to mi na razie wystarczy.

Wzruszyli ramionami, niemal jednocześnie. Skoro może mu to wystarczyć, to mogą sobie równie dobrze odpuścić i nie ciągnąć dalej tego tematu. To że Zayn wie za dużo, wie to, czego raczej nie powinien, ale nie jest zaskoczeniem, że wie, było wystarczające.

\- Mogę mieć pytanie? – rzucił Louis tonem niezobowiązującej konwersacji.

\- Już zacząłeś, więc skoro tak to rzucaj.

\- Jakie znaczenie mają te zadania? Bo mam wrażenie, że one są bez sensu, kompletnie bez sensu, a każesz nam je robić po to, żeby coś ukryć albo odwrócić uwagę – powiedział Louis, nie mogąc już dłużej wytrzymać – po prostu, nie mógł się już powstrzymać, żeby chociaż nie spróbować się dowiedzieć, o co tu chodzi, okej? To nie było jakieś takie niespodziewane. Liam chyba też tak uważał, bo zwyczajnie pokiwał głową, w aprobacie, zamiast jak to zwykle on zaprotestować, że to niegrzeczne czy coś. Co było słodkie i urocze, i takie Liamowe, ale w tej chwili Louis był niemal pewny, że coś by mu zrobił, jakby tak zareagował. Ale tak się nie stało, można się nie przejmować, nie ma co gdybać zresztą.

Zayn natomiast patrzył na nich, nie ukrywając podziwu.

\- Jestem pod wrażeniem twojej dedukcji.

\- Naszej – sprostował Louis, przyciągając wzrok szatyna, ale nic sobie z tego nie zrobił. To że się nie odzywał, nie oznacza, że tak nie myślał, prawda? A Louis widział i _wiedział,_ że Liam podziela jego zdanie w tej sprawie.  

\- Waszej – zgodził się z nim. Bądź co bądź, to było naprawdę warte dostrzeżenia. –Usatysfakcjonuje cię odpowiedź, że nie mogę na to odpowiedzieć i dowiesz się wszystkiego w swoim czasie?

\- Nie – burknął Louis.

\- Więc twoja satysfakcja w tej kwestii będzie musiała zaczekać.

\- Skoro muszę… - westchnął dramatycznie Louis.

Zayn nie skomentował.

\- Dobrze, bawcie się dobrze, nie zmęczcie za bardzo, niedługo wpadnę zobaczyć, jak sobie radzicie – powiedział, nic sobie nie robiąc z morderczego spojrzenia, jakie rzucił mu Liam, Louis już nawet nie próbował, widać zorientował się już, że to zupełnie bezcelowe.

 _I dobrze. Niech się zastanawiają, skąd wie. Żeby to jeszcze był jakiś wyczyn, naprawdę. Nie musiał robić żadnych diabelskich sztuczek, żeby o tym wiedzieć. I widzieć._ Zachichotał pod nosem, ulatniając się z ich rezydencji i zostawiając ich samych sobie.

 

***

 

Zayn przechadzał się właśnie korytarzami w pałacu, rozmyślając nad kilkoma sprawami, kiedy usłyszał w głowie jedno zdanie. ‘W moim gabinecie.’ Wiedział, o co chodzi, wiedział, kto go wzywa. I nie zapowiadało to niczego dobrego, nie tak znienacka i nieprzemyślanie.

Pełen niezbyt dobrych przeczuć skierował się w miejsce docelowe, w międzyczasie rozmyślając nad tym, jaki może być powód oraz co może zrobić, żeby jakoś to ogarnąć. Szczerze mówiąc nie wiedział czym on się tak przejmuje, przecież powinno być mu wszystko jedno, co się z nimi stanie, nie oni pierwsi, nie ostatni. Więc dlaczego to jednak ma znaczenie i zależy mu na tym, żeby wyszli z tego względnie cało?

Wszedł do gabinetu, starając się nie dać po sobie poznać, że coś podejrzewa albo że cokolwiek go rusza. Można powiedzieć, że jego rola i zadania wykluczały tego typu zachowania.

\- Chciałeś mnie widzieć, panie – powiedział, z pokorą pochylając głowę. Kurtuazja i teoretyczny szacunek dla władcy przede wszystkim.

\- Nie powinni dojść tak daleko – odparł mężczyzna głosem, który w zasadzie ciężko było do czegokolwiek przypisać i jakoś sklasyfikować. Nie z takimi rzeczami już radził sobie Zayn, ale zawsze była to bardzo dobra improwizacja.

\- Boisz się, panie? – zapytał niewinnie Zayn. Mężczyzna odwrócił się, jego czarne oczy nie wyrażały nic. Ale tak naprawdę nic.  

\- Żebyś nie był moim synem, już byś się gotował w smole. – Zayn prychnął. To było takie oczywiste. Odzywka, która przestała być aktualna wieki temu, jak również wieki temu przestała na nim robić wrażenie.

\- Ale jestem. I nie masz lepszego doradcy, więc nie mów, że chcesz mnie ukarać za to, że widzę i mówię o czymś, do czego ty nie chcesz się przyznać, _ojcze._

To było nawet lepsze niż mógł przypuszczać i sam z siebie wymyślić. Ba, to było genialne w swojej prostocie. I nawet jego ojciec musiał to przyznać. Nie potrzeba było słów, żeby Zayn o tym wiedział.

\- Kiedy przejmiesz po mnie władzę kiedyś, zobaczysz, że to nie jest takie, jak ci się teraz wydaje – _o ile ją przejmę_ , pomyślał. _O ile to będę ja._ – Nie pyskuj.

\- To takie ludzkie, co mówisz – Och tak, Zayn lubił go drażnić.

\- Zayn, do jasnej cholery…

\- Tak, panie? – zapytał ponownie nakładając maskę niewiniątka. Jeszcze przez chwilę poudawajmy, że ten błysk w oku jego ojca nie jest niepokojący.

\- Idź po nich. Zmiana planów. Trzecim zadaniem będzie walka na miecze. Ze mną.

 _To nieoczekiwane_ , pomyślał Zayn, kłaniając się i wychodząc z pomieszczenia. _Bardzo nieoczekiwane. Co robić, co robić?_

 

***

 

\- Chłopaki, zmiana planów – oznajmił lekko tylko zdenerwowany Zayn, kiedy zupełnie niespodziewanie wtargnął do salonu, gdzie obaj sobie spokojnie siedzieli.

\- Co jest?

\- Władca zrobił się niespokojny. Nie podoba mu się, że tak dobrze wam idzie…

\- Mieliśmy już dawno umrzeć? – prychnął Louis z pogardą. Zayn skinął głową, co zaskoczyło chłopaka.

\- Coś w tym klimacie. Postanowił zmienić trzecie zadanie.

\- Na co?

\- Będziecie z nim walczyć.

\- Zajebiście. Po prostu kurwa zajebiście – Liam zaczął chodzić wokół stolika, nerwowo wykręcając sobie palce. No bo przecież, jakie mieli szanse w jakiejkolwiek walce z władcą piekieł, do jasnej cholery? Praktycznie żadne.

\- Coś wymyślimy. Na razie mam was do niego zabrać – powiedział Zayn, uśmiechając się smutno, próbując jednak wszystkich sposobów, żeby jakoś pokazać im, że jest po ich stronie. Tak jakby. Mimo że to się wyklucza i rozumie się samo przez się, że nie może tak być. No bo jak to, diabeł i prawa ręka władcy będzie liczyć na to, żeby oni, zwykli śmiertelnicy wygrali? Dobrze, że poza nim nikt nie znał innej części jego motywacji.

\- Prowadź – odparł Louis, łapiąc Liama za dłoń i ściskając ją mocno. Liam odwzajemnił ten gest. Dadzą radę. Jakoś. Muszą, nie ma innego wyjścia.

Zayn skinął głową i jak zwykle położył im dłonie na ramionach. Zniknęli.

 

***

 

\- Oto i oni – oznajmił Zayn, kiedy pojawili się w gabinecie.

\- Możesz odejść – dobiegł ich głos zza fotela. _Jakie to typowe, niczym z jakiegoś filmu, klasyka_ , pomyślał Louis.

Zayn natomiast rzucił im pokrzepiające spojrzenia. Nic innego mu nie zostało, chyba że wiara w to, że jakimś cudem im się uda. Jeśli komuś ma się udać, to tylko im.

Zayn wyszedł, a oni zostali sami, skazani na towarzystwo tego kogoś, kogo jeszcze nie mieli okazji zobaczyć. Raczej nie wyczekiwali tego z utęsknieniem. Co to to nie.

\- Całkiem nieźle wam szło jak do tej pory. Aczkolwiek myślę, że koniec tej zabawy. Nie będzie trzeciego zadania, będziecie atrakcyjnym dodatkiem do naszej ferajny.

\- Że co proszę?

\- Ach, piękne i grzeczne słowa, nie żebym był ich fanem – zacmokał. – To proste. Zabiorę wam dusze i na zawsze tu zostaniecie. Banał.

\- Chyba sobie kpisz – wypalił Louis, mając już to wszystko gdzieś. Tak jakby lekko puściły mu nerwy. Co mu z tego, że będzie się powstrzymywał przed powiedzeniem tego, co myśli, skoro prawdopodobnie i tak straci duszę. I życie. W sumie to oznacza to samo. Co z tego, w ten czy inny sposób. Przynajmniej będzie miał świadomość, że powiedział co naprawdę o tym sądzi. 

Nawet Liamowi puściły hamulce na tyle, że nie kłopotał się powstrzymywaniem go od bycia naprawdę złośliwym, jak to Louis potrafił być. Gdzieś zawsze jest jakaś granica, prawda? W tym przypadku diabeł zdawał się ją przekroczyć. Bardzo.

\- Nie możesz tak po prostu zabrać nam duszy i myśleć, że wszystko jest w porządku. Nie na to się umawialiśmy. Wypuść chociaż jego, moją możesz zabrać.

\- Daj mi jeden powód, dla którego miałbym go oszczędzić – Liam nie chciał zastanawiać się nad tym, że mężczyzna wygląda na szczerze zainteresowanego tym, co powie. W każdym razie, nie zastanawiał się długo nad odpowiedzią.

\- Kocham go.

\- Ludzie i te ich uczucia – szatan cmoknął, ciężko było określić czy ze zdegustowaniem, czy z pogardą, czy po prostu dla podkreślenia faktu, jakie to ma dla niego znaczenie. Czyli praktycznie żadne. - Dobrze. A więc dam wam obu szansę. Zawalczcie o swoje dusze.

Znikąd pojawiły się miecze, po jednym dla każdego z nich. To chyba była jakaś domena piekła, pojawiające się znikąd rzeczy czy na przykład taki Zayn. Nie wiadomo jak, nie wiadomo dlaczego, robiąc więcej widowiska i tak bardzo teatralne jak tylko można.

Wzięli je ostrożnie w dłonie. Żaden z nich tak naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, co będzie robił i jak sobie z tym poradzi, ale przecież nie ma opcji, że nie spróbują, prawda? Choćby mieli się sami zadźgać tymi mieczami, nie odpuszczą. Powoli wyważyli je w dłoniach, może trochę, żeby zagrać na czas. Każda chwila z mieczem w dłoni była na wagę złota, bo mogła dać nawet minimalną szansę na to, żeby nie ponieśli spektakularnej klęski. Przynajmniej, żeby nie tak od razu.

Szatan zadał pierwszy cios. To było do przewidzenia, żaden z nich nie był na tyle kompetentny i przygotowany, żeby to zrobić. Okrążali go już od kilku minut, to było oczywiste, że w końcu sam coś zrobi, no bo przecież ile może czekać. Pozostało im tylko się bronić, co też uczynili, odskakując do tyłu i wymachując mieczem na tyle, na ile potrafili.

To nie było łatwe, biorąc pod uwagę, że kompletnie nie znali się na tym, co mają zrobić i jak walczyć. Ale próbowali. Co mieli do stracenia? Nic. Chociaż właściwie mieli, życie i duszę, ale jeśli mają wyjście stracić je nic nie robiąc, a stracić je próbując chociaż zawalczyć, to odpowiedź jest całkiem sensowna i logiczna.

Władca miał w końcu lata, ba, stulecia i więcej praktyki. Ale jakoś dawali sobie radę, we dwóch na niego. W pewnym momencie udało mu się pozbawić Louisa miecza, powalając go jednocześnie na ziemię. _To tyle jeśli chodzi o mnie,_ pomyślał ponuro Lou, leżąc na ziemi i patrząc na przyglądającego się mu z góry szatana. Chciałby zetrzeć mu z twarzy ten uśmieszek zadowolenia, ale niespecjalnie miał możliwość, żeby to zrobić.

Nagle ten uśmieszek samozadowolenia zmienił się w coś, co można było podciągnąć pod zaskoczenie. Louis nie miał pojęcia, co się dzieje, ale wiedziony jakimś instynktem samozachowawczym, o którego obecność nawet się nie podejrzewał, odturlał się szybko z miejsca, gdzie leżał. Jak się okazało sekundę później, to była bardzo dobra decyzja. Bowiem ledwie znalazł się metr dalej, na miejsce, gdzie leżał padł władca. Co więcej, władca z mieczem wbitym w plecy. Chyba nawet skutecznie, bo nie ruszał się już, a wręcz zaczął szarzeć i jakby powoli zmieniać się w popiół.

Zaskoczony obrotem wydarzeń Louis przeniósł wzrok na miejsce, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą stał szatan. A tam zobaczył nie kogo innego jak Liama, z wciąż wyciągniętą przed siebie ręką.

Szybko dodał do siebie wszystkie fakty. To co mu wyszło z tego dodawania, było bardzo zaskakujące, ale i bardzo, ale to bardzo dobre. Fascynujące wręcz.

\- Pokonałeś go – szepnął, niezdolny do wypowiedzenia tych słów głośniej.

\- Zabiłem go – odpowiedział również szeptem Liam, z przerażeniem i ulgą jednocześnie.

\- Pokonałeś go, Liam, pokonałeś – zaczął gorączkowo powtarzać Louis, podnosząc się wreszcie i niemal rzucił się na chłopaka.

\- Chciał cię zabić, nie… nie mogłem pozwolić, żeby… żeby coś ci się stało… - mamrotał szatyn, ukrywając twarz we włosach Louisa. Którego opanowała tak nieopisana ulga, że nie był w stanie czuć ani myśleć o niczym innym.

Stali tak przez chwilę, zanim z tego swoistego odrętwienia wyrwał ich nagły hałas.

\- Co do… - Zayn pojawił się jak zwykle znikąd i zanim na dobre zorientowali się w tej nowo zaistniałej sytuacji i pomyśleli chociażm jak mu to wyjaśnić, brunet zdawał się już wiedzieć wszystko. – Zabiliście mojego ojca?

 _Okej, tego byśmy nie przewidzieli_ , pomyślał Louis.

\- Ja… ja… ja przepraszam? – to było jedyne, co mógł z siebie wykrztusić Liam. Zadziwiające, że po tym wszystkim, co już tutaj przeżyli i widzieli, jeszcze nie był w stanie konkretnie i tak po prostu powiedzieć, co się stało i dlaczego tak się stało.

\- Nah, nigdy nie byliśmy specjalnie blisko.

\- Jak na kogoś komu zabiliśmy ojca…

\- Ja zabiłem – wtrącił cicho Liam, wpatrując się w miecz, który za jego sprawą wystawał z pleców władcy i zdecydowanie nie spoglądając na żadnego z chłopaków.

\- Jak na kogoś komu zabiliśmy ojca – powtórzył z naciskiem Louis – zdajesz się być zadziwiająco spokojny. Planujesz już zemstę?

\- Nie. Jak mówiłem, nie byliśmy specjalnie blisko. I nie, nie planuje zemsty. Planuję hołd nowemu władcy – skinął w stronę Liama. A im dosłownie opadły szczęki.

\- Co? – powiedzieć, że byli zaskoczeni to za mało. Za to Zayn, ze stoickim spokojem patrzył na nich z tą swoją wszechwiedzącą miną i ironicznym uśmieszkiem.

\- Kto pokona władcę, zajmuje jego miejsce –powiedział, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Co?

\- Kto pokona władcę, zajmuje jego miejsce – powtórzył, tonem przywodzącym na myśl recytowanie jakiś zasad czy czymkolwiek to by nie było. Może faktycznie to były jakieś zasady, kto ich tam wie.

\- Ale że… że ja… że jak to? – wyjąkał w końcu Liam, próbując pozbierać do kupy to, co już wie. Głównie po to, żeby wiedzieć jakie jeszcze pytania powinien zadać, żeby trochę obraz sytuacji wyklarował.

\- Zgodnie z naszymi prawami, nazwijmy je tak, ten kto pokona władcę zajmuje jego miejsce. Pokonałeś go, zabiłeś go, więc zgodnie z prawem przejmujesz jego obowiązki i zostajesz nowym władcą piekieł – odpowiedział spokojnie Zayn. Ten jego spokój był aż podejrzany.

\- A ty… Jako syn i w ogóle, czemu nie zostaniesz władcą?

\- Nigdy nie pchałem się do władzy. To po pierwsze. Wystarczy mi to, że pozostanę prawą ręką władcy. Po drugie, jak mówiłem. Kto pokona władcę, zajmuje jego miejsce.

Przez chwilę nic nie mówili, przetrawiając informacje. Zayn czekał. Rozumiał, że to trochę nieoczekiwane i że mogą być tak zwyczajnie w szoku. Więc dał im czas i czekał.

\- Czyli… Skoro tak… możemy wrócić na ziemię? – zapytał z nadzieją Liam. Aż zrobiło mu się przykro, że nie może udzielić im takiej odpowiedzi jaką by chcieli usłyszeć.

\- Ty nie. Przykro mi. Przynajmniej na razie to zdecydowanie niemożliwe. Kiedy sytuacja się ustabilizuje i emocje wśród mieszkańców opadną, będziemy mogli to jakoś rozplanować. Nie patrz tak na mnie – dodał, widząc spojrzenie, jakim uraczył go Liam. – Jak się wszystko dobrze ustawi i zaplanuje, to będziesz mógł opuszczać piekło bez problemów.

\- Nie będzie prościej, jeśli zrzeknę się władzy na rzecz ciebie i będzie spokój? I tak już jesteś moim doradcą, prawą ręką i czym się tylko da, a że ja absolutnie nie mam pojęcia co i jak, więc będziesz wszystko robił sam…

\- Nie. To tak nie działa, nie możesz zrzec się władzy tak po prostu, musiałbym cię pokonać. A wiesz, co to znaczy w tym świecie.

\- Musiałbyś mnie zabić – powiedział głucho, a Zayn przytaknął.

Cóż, to nie wchodziło w ogóle w rachubę, nie po to tyle się męczył, żeby dać się zabić teraz, co w sumie sprowadzało się do tego, że wszystko, co do tej pory przeszedł, poszłoby na marne i nic by mu nie dało.

\- A Louis? – zapytał nagle Liam, a Zayn zwrócił się do wspomnianego chłopaka:

\- Wprawdzie też z nim walczyłeś - wskazał na postać byłego już władcy, która bardzo powoli, ale skutecznie obracała się w proch. – Ale pod tym względem to prawo jest bardzo precyzyjne. Dlatego to Liam będzie władcą, a nie wy obaj. To znaczy, możecie to sobie jakoś zaplanować kiedyś czy coś, ale oficjalnie to będzie właśnie tak. Myślę więc, że mógłbyś wrócić bez większych problemów, decyzja należy do ciebie.

\- Louis… - zaczął Liam, ale chłopak przerwał mu stanowczo:

\- Nie. Nigdzie się stąd nie wybieram, jeśli mam wrócić na ziemię to tylko z tobą – z jego oczu wyczytał to, czego chłopak nie chciał powiedzieć na głos. „Kocham cię, głupku, to chyba logiczne, że zostanę tutaj z tobą”.

Liam nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio tak bardzo chciał go pocałować. Cokolwiek go przed tym powstrzymywało, odpuściło po słowach Zayna:

\- Nie krępuj się, _panie._

Skoro tak ma być, to niech będzie. Łącząc swoje usta z ustami Louisa pomyślał jeszcze, że będzie musiał pogadać z brunetem o tym, jak ma się do niego zwracać. Ale tymczasem jedyne, co się liczy przez te kilka minut to dwie rzeczy: to, że żyją i Louis. Całą resztą bajzlu, jaki się zadział, może się zająć przecież później.

 

***

 

Zanim na dobre mogli zeszło z nich zaskoczenie i byli w stanie względnie trzeźwo myśleć, były władca na dobre zamienił się w proch. Zayn pstryknięciem palców sprawił, że wszystkie dowody na to, co się działo zniknęły, proch, miecze, wszystkie rzeczy należące do poprzednika.

\- Też będę tak potrafił? Pstryknę palcami i o, dzieje się, co chcę, żeby się działo?

\- Szczerze to nie wiem. Nie pamiętam, żeby władcą był kiedyś człowiek, ale to da się sprawdzić. Dowiem się i dam ci znać. Lepiej nie próbuj tego teraz, bo kto wie jak to się skończy.

\- Wiesz lepiej – odparł, kłaniając mu się lekko. Louis dobrze wiedział, że to jego sposób radzenia sobie ze stresem, nawet jeśli teoretycznie powód tego stresu już dawno minął. Tymczasem jemu do głowy przyszło co innego.

\- Powiedz mi Zayn… Czy była jakaś szansa, że wrócimy do domu, czy od razu planowałeś to w ten sposób?

Zayn prychnął z rozbawieniem, po czym pocierając kark zaczął mówić:

\- Zaraz tam planowałeś. Raz na jakiś czas miał taką rozrywkę, że ściągał dwoje ludzi tutaj i kazał wykonywać zadania, dokładnie tak jak wam. On miał rozrywkę, oni nadzieję, że wrócą, ale zazwyczaj zostawali gdzieś tu, o ile udało im się przeżyć. Jeśli chodzi o was… Trochę się przestraszył? Jeśli można to tak nazwać. Okazało się, że jesteście zbyt silni, w każdym razie, zdecydowanie silniejsi niż poprzedni i to go trochę… zdezorientowało. Troszeczkę można powiedzieć wam pomagałem wcześniej?

\- Nas o to pytasz?

\- W sumie to uznajmy, że stwierdzam. Nie sabotowałem jego działań. Jedyne, co robiłem to pomagałem wam na tyle, na ile się dało. Czyli zasadniczo niedużo. Już po pierwszym zadaniu zacząłem was lubić. I zaczęło mi zależeć na tym, żebyście jednak za wszelką cenę przeżyli. A że to nie zgadzało się z tym, co powinienem robić tak naprawdę, że działałem przeciwko władcy… Powiedzmy, że już od dawna słyszałem szepty, że się wypalił i że jakoś dziwnie się dzieje. Piekło nie jest takim złem, jakby się mogło wydawać, sami się przekonaliście – pokiwali głowami na to stwierdzenie, więc Zayn kontynuował: - Potem wyskoczył trochę niespodziewanie z tym, że chce się z wami zmierzyć, więc delikatna sugestia, że może sobie z wami powalczyć i proszę.

\- Nieźle to sobie wykombinowałeś – podsumował Liam. Co więcej mógł powiedzieć. Co się stało to się nie odstanie, nic już nie zmienią.

\- Częściowo spełniałem wasze życzenie. Znaczy, życzenie każdego z was, które okazało się być jednym i tym samym.

Popatrzyli na siebie ze zdezorientowaniem. Kolejnym już w ciągu kilkunastu minut, jeszcze trochę i się do tego przyzwyczają.

\- Jakie znowu życzenie? – wypalił w końcu Louis. Nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, kiedy niby miał choćby szansę zażyczyć sobie tego. Wprawdzie to nie zawierało w pakiecie Liama, ale nie o to chodzi, chodzi o całokształt.

\- Mówi coś wam ‘gdyby to coś dało, poszedłbym do piekła i z powrotem, żeby mnie zauważył’?

Louis pobladł, co było naprawdę niewiarygodne jak dla niego, a Liam skinął głową, mrucząc pod nosem coś, co brzmiało podobnie do aha.

\- Czyli że… sami się w to wrobiliśmy? – zapytał wciąż blady Louis. No takiego zwrotu akcji to chyba najlepszy scenarzysta z Hollywood by nie wymyślił.

\- Jeśli chcecie to w ten sposób nazywać… - Zayn wzruszył ramionami, rzucając spojrzenie każdemu z nich, po czym wymruczał pod nosem coś, co brzmiało dziwnie podobnie do „ludzie…”. On by chyba tak nie reagował. Dla niego w zasadzie to było dość zabawne, najpierw chcieli, więc dostali, a teraz mają jakieś dziwne podejście. Coś, czego pewnie nigdy nie zrozumie, więc może nie powinien nawet tracić czasu na próby zrozumienia. Wykorzysta to w innym terminie i w odpowiedni sposób.

\- Jeszcze mi powiedz, że tu chodziło głownie o to, że mieliśmy zlikwidować twojego ojca. A że przy okazji trochę ci pomogliśmy w dokonywaniu wyboru na kogo padnie…

\- Moglibyście z łaski swojej nazywać go jakoś inaczej? Ilość użycia tego określenia już jest za duża jak na mnie i na ilość, jaką mogę znieść w tak krótkim czasie.

\- Dawca plemników? – zasugerował Louis z niewinną miną. Było mu już wszystko jedno tak naprawdę. A że miał takie coś, że kiedy przekroczył granice zaskoczenia i rewelacji, jakie mógł przyjąć naraz to zaczynał być złośliwy… W sumie kiedy on nie był złośliwy, może od tego powinni zacząć.

\- Obawiam się, że to nie działa w ten sposób…

\- Tutaj nic nie działa w ten sposób, chciałbym zauważyć. I to mówię ja, który nawet nie jest stąd.

\- Ale to nie jest czas ani miejsce na dyskusje pod tytułem jak rozmnażają się diabły – dokończył niewzruszenie Zayn.

\- Skoro tak to może byś odpowiedział łaskawie na pytanie.

Zayn uśmiechnął się tajemniczo.

\- Nie, to nie było planowane, mowiłem wam już. Poza tym… Uwierzycie jak powiem, że to było wam pisane?

\- Nie – odparli jednocześnie.

\- To dobrze – powiedział to takim tonem, że jedyną słuszną reakcją było wybałuszenie oczu.  

\- No nie żartuj, że będziesz to tłumaczył przeznaczeniem i innym badziewiem.

\- Przecież nie tłumaczę tego tak. Taki żarcik na rozluźnienie – zaśmiał się, na co Louis pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą, jego nerwy już naprawdę były na granicy. Mruknął pod nosem coś o diabelskich sztuczkach, nie żeby wszystko miał zamiar w ten sposób tłumaczyć, ale to naprawdę nie dało się inaczej.  

\- Wracając do tematu, pozwól że podsumuję to, co do tej pory zrozumiałem – wtrącił się Liam. – Ty nas tu ściągnąłeś, sabotowałeś wszystko, co twój ojciec robił, żebyśmy mogli go pokonać i żeby władza była w innych niż jego rękach.

\- Może – uśmiechał się naprawdę zagadkowo, a Liam nie wiedział już, czy powinien warczeć ze złości, czy prychnąć, czy się załamać, bo znowu nie dowiedział się tego, co chciał.

\- Nie rozumiem twoich motywów – podsumował więc, no bo co innego mógł powiedzieć.

\- Nie musisz – wzruszył ramionami.  

Zapadła cisza. Zayn czekał, aż sobie wszystko poukładają. To była ich rzeczywistość. Nowa, bo nowa, ale rzeczywistość, w jakiej się znaleźli. Mieli mnóstwo czasu przed sobą, więc ilość, jaką wykorzystają, żeby to wszystko zrozumieć i się przystosować jest tak naprawdę mało ważna.

Jakiś czas później przestali patrzeć się tylko sobie w oczy i szeptać coś, czego nawet nie chciał próbować zrozumieć, bo po co mu to było i Liam zapytał:

\- To co teraz?

\- Teraz oprowadzę was po twoim królestwie. A potem będzie uczta. Nie tak wielka jak ta, kiedy będzie twoja koronacja, ale wystarczająco wystawna. Spodoba się wam.

Skinęli głową. Nic już nie zaskoczy bardziej niż do tej pory. A przynajmniej mieli taką nadzieję. Starczy im wrażeń jak na jeden dzień.

 

***

 

Willa będąca siedzibą władcy była ogromna. Zdążyli zobaczyć ją tylko z jednej strony i tylko od zewnątrz, a spokojnie mogli tak stwierdzić. Gabinet, w którym byli wcześniej, znajdował się w tak jakby oddzielnej części. W zasadzie to dobrze. Można było oddzielić tak zwaną pracę od innych rzeczy. I niczego ze sobą za bardzo nie łączyć.

Teraz natomiast znajdowali się w pokoju mieszczący się obok ogromnej sali, w której to gromadzili się powoli mieszkańcy piekła. W Sali, prawdopodobnie będącej czymś na miarę sali balowej, stało już mnóstwo suto zastawionych stołów, uginających się pod jedzeniem i napojami, zwłaszcza alkoholowymi. W końcu przecież i okazja była nie byle jaka.

Bardzo zadowolony Zayn obserwował wszystko zza drzwi, co jakiś czas rzucając kontrolne spojrzenie na Liama. A także przy okazji na Louisa. Którzy to w chwili obecnej kończyli strojenie się, jak mógłby to nazwać, na wielki inauguracyjny bal.

\- Gotowi? – zapytał w końcu, widząc, że te ich poprawki są już tak naprawdę chyba tylko po to, żeby przedłużyć to ich szykowanie się. Jakby im to było jeszcze potrzebne, wyglądali naprawdę dobrze, kiedy nie wisiała nad nimi niewypowiedziana groźba śmierci i nikt na nich nie czyhał, plus mieli siebie.

\- Chyba tak. Zróbmy to – po raz ostatni poprawił mankiety przy swojej czarnej jedwabnej koszuli. Zanim jednak się odwrócił, Louis zatrzymał go na chwilę. Rozpiął mu dwa guziki przy szyi i rozsunął koszulę tylko i wyłącznie sprawiając, że wyglądał jeszcze bardziej seksownie niż wcześniej. O ile się dało bardziej. Liam w odpowiedzi złapał jego policzki w dłonie i pocałował go szybko. Tyle im wystarczyło.

\- Zróbmy to – powtórzył za nim Louis, odwracając się w stronę Zayna.

Brunetowi nie trzeba było tego dwa razy powtarzać. Wyszedł z pomieszczenia z takim wyrazem twarzy, jakby dostał właśnie wymarzony prezent. Może i tak było, kto to wie.

\- Drodzy mieszkańcy piekła! – wykrzyknął, wychodząc na salę, a publika zaczęła wiwatować. - Oto przed wami… nasz nowy władca! – Machnął ręką na Liama, a ten ścisnął jeszcze dłoń Louisa, jakby chciał sobie dodać otuchy i ruszył w stronę bruneta. Nie musiał się oglądać, wiedział, że Louis idzie za nim. W pewnym odstępie, ale wciąż.

Zayn szczerzył się jak kretyn, kiedy szatyn do niego podszedł. Panująca wokół radość była zaraźliwa, zanim się obejrzał, a jego przerażenie minęło, zastąpione przez szeroki uśmiech. Kątem oka widział Louisa, który stał tak, żeby nie był w stanie stracić go z oczu. _Pomyślał o wszystkim,_ przemknęło mu przez myśl, zanim nie została ona zakłócona przez Zayna, który wciskał mu właśnie w dłoń kieliszek z czymś, co wyglądało jak szampan.

\- Pierwszy toast za nowego pana i władcę – szepnął, a kiedy chłopak skinął głową, wykrzyknął: - Za Liama, naszego nowego pana!

\- Za Liama! – wszyscy, łącznie z Liamem wznieśli kieliszki do góry, po czym napili się z nich radośnie. Kto by pomyślał, że tak to się wszystko skończy. Oni na pewno o tym nie myśleli, na pewno nie w ten sposób.  

Uczta trwała w najlepsze. Liam potrząsał już niezliczoną ilością rąk, poznając kolejnych mieszkańców, jak się wydawało byli tu chyba wszyscy i każdy chciał go powitać osobiście. Trochę żałował, że nie miał przy sobie Louisa, ale chłopak sam mu powiedział, że teraz ma się skupić na tym, żeby zrobić dobre pierwsze wrażenie, skoro już ich tu wepchnęli, a sobą będą mogli się zająć na spokojnie później, więc nie pozostało mu nic innego, jak tak właśnie zrobić.

 - Panie – powiedziała piękna czarnowłosa kobieta, podchodząc do niego. - Kleopatra, zawsze do usług. Widzę, że Zayn nie zapoznał cię z naszymi zwyczajami – cmoknęła z niezadowoleniem. – Ale to się da szybko naprawić – przesunęła palcem po linii guzików w jego koszuli, a po samym sposobie, w jaki przygryzła dolną wargę wiedział, że to się nie skończy najlepiej. Diablica nie bawiła się w subtelności, jednym ruchem swoich zręcznych dłoni rozerwała koszulę Liama i zdjęła ją z niego. Zewsząd rozlegają się krzyki aprobaty, a Kleo uśmiecha się niemal lubieżnie.

\- Mów mi Kleo, panie – oblizała bardzo sugestywnie usta, patrząc na niego.

Liam pochylił się nad nią i powiedział jej wprost do ucha:

\- Wybacz, Kleo, ale moje serce i łóżko jest już zajęte przez najprzystojniejszego i najbardziej seksownego mężczyznę świata. Zaświatów też. 

\- Kim jest ten szczęśliwiec? – zapytała, absolutnie nie wyglądając na zawiedzioną.

Rozejrzał się szybko i ponownie powiedział jej do ucha:

\- Stoi obok Zayna – wiedział, że kobieta spogląda nad jego ramieniem na odpowiednią osobę. I dobrze.

\- Przegrać z taką konkurencją to prawie jak zaszczyt – powiedziała, uśmiechając się. – Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś będzie mi dane poznać wybranka twojego serca, panie.

Skinął głową, po czym pocałował wierzch jej dłoni. Dla niego liczył się tylko Lou. Nieważne było wszystko inne. Gdyby mógł, już by ich tu nie było, a sprawdzaliby jakość królewskiego czy innego tam pańskiego łózka...

Potrząsnął głową, zanim udało mu się zbyt daleko zabrnąć w tych rozmyślaniach. Będzie na to czas potem. Zdecydowanie.

 

***

 

Louis stał samotnie przy jednym z filarów, sącząc kolejny kieliszek wina. Trochę się nudził. Nie za specjalnie miał co robić, biorąc pod uwagę, że jedyne dobre zajęcie, czyli Liam, było nieco nieosiągalne. Ale rozumiał to. W końcu to jednorazowa okazja, tak? Tak.  

\- Nie wiem jak udało wam się w międzyczasie prób przeżycia w piekle i wykonywania zadań jeszcze się w sobie zakochać, ale widać to jakieś wasze zdolności indywidualne – usłyszał obok siebie głos Zayna. Nie odwracając się w jego stronę, w dalszym ciągu przyglądał się ludziom.

\- Kto tu w ogóle mówi o zakochiwaniu się?

Zayn uniósł wymownie jedną brew, kiedy przeniósł spojrzenie z tłumu na chłopaka.

\- Możesz się oszukiwać, jeśli masz taką ochotę, ale diabła nie oszukasz, nieważne jak bardzo byś chciał.

Louis westchnął.

\- Masz rację.

\- Ja zawsze mam rację. Z tym, co teraz powiem, też mam.

\- Dawaj – upił kolejny łyk.

\- Jesteś jego największą słabością, a jednocześnie największą siłą.

Louis uniósł brwi. Jego poziom zdziwienia tym, co się działo szybował ostro w górę już od jakiegoś czasu, zwłaszcza od ostatnich kilkudziesięciu minut. Jak tak dalej pójdzie to mu się adekwatna skala skończy.

\- Tylko na tyle cię stać? – prychnął, odszukując w tłumie swojego chłopaka. - Nosz kurwa – warknął, widząc jak czarnowłosa zdziera koszulę z Liama. Jego Liama. A on nic z tym nie robi, jedynie uśmiecha się i pochyla, mówiąc coś do jej ucha.

\- Spokojnie, Kleo już tak ma. Ciebie też dopadnie. Liam ma w głowie tylko ciebie.

Louis nic nie powiedział na te słowa. Zazdrość zakorzeniła się w jego sercu i ciężko ją będzie teraz stamtąd wyrwać.

 

***

 

Uczta trwała jeszcze jakiś czas. Całkiem długi czas, jeśli ktoś pytałby któregoś z chłopaków. Kiedy wreszcie mogli udać się do sypialni, królewskiej sypialni, byli zbyt zmęczeni tym wszystkim, żeby być w stanie zrobić jeszcze cokolwiek.

Szybko przebrali się i położyli się na tym ogromnym łożu. Louis poczuł, jak ramię Liama obejmuje go w pasie, przysuwając do siebie. Chłopak wtulił twarz w jego włosy, a on sam zadrżał, kiedy ciepły oddech owiał mu kark. Odnalazł jego dłoń i splótł palce ze swoimi.

\- Kocham cię, Lou – powiedział miękko, a Louis poczuł, jak to coś, co zalęgło się w jego sercu, kiedy wcześniej patrzył na to, co ta zdzira robiła z _jego_ Liamem, schowało się w cień, kwicząc jak zarzynane prosię. To z nim jest teraz przecież, a nie z nią. Ani z nikim innym.

\- Kocham cię. I zdecydowanie nie kocham tego, jak się na ciebie patrzyli. Jak cię pożerali wzrokiem.

\- Zazdrosny?

\- Jak cholera.

Liam zaśmiał się cicho, zbyt zmęczony, by zrobić to głośniej. Ścisnął mocniej jego palce i przytulił jeszcze bardziej do swojego ciała.

\- Nie masz o co, kochanie. Dobranoc.

\- Dobranoc – odparł cicho, zamykając oczy.  

 

***

 

Kolejne dni mijały mniej więcej tak samo. Dni, bo zdecydowanie jednym z pierwszych zarządzeń Liama było wprowadzenie mierzenia czasu takiego jak istnieje na ziemi. Ich oburzenie było bezcenne, kiedy dowiedzieli się, że nikt o tym nawet nie pomyślał, a przecież nie tylko diabły zamieszkiwały piekło.

Liam tylko na początku był dość zajęty. Później szybko udało mu się tak wszystko organizować, żeby nie musieć spędzać na tym nieludzkiej ilości godzin. Bez pomocy Zayna nic by z tego nie wynikło, ale od tego przecież był.

Wieczorami natomiast należał tylko i wyłącznie do Louisa. Tylko. I. Wyłącznie. I nie było siły, która mogłaby go przekonać do zmiany zdania.

 

***

 

\- Zastanawiałeś się, co by było gdybyśmy nigdy tutaj nie trafili? – zapytał pewnego razu Louis, kiedy leżeli na kanapie, a on leniwie bawił się włosami Liama.

\- W sensie że co?

\- No, czy bylibyśmy razem, czy coć… Jakby wyglądało nasze życie, gdyby się nie potoczyło tak jak się potoczyło.

\- Nie mam pojęcia. Prawdopodobnie prędzej czy później skończyłbyś ze mną – zaśmiał się Liam, kiedy chłopak przekręcił się i usiadł mu na kolanach.

\- W żadnej z rzeczywistości nie mógłbyś mi się oprzeć? – zapytał, unosząc brew. Liam zaśmiał się ponownie, przyciągając go do siebie.

\- W żadnej – odparł, zanim złapał jego wargi w swoje własne. Wszelkie inne przemyślenia diabli wzięli i to prawie dosłownie. I żadnemu absolutnie to nie przeszkadzało.

 

***

 

Nie zawsze było jednak aż tak różowo, jak by chcieli. Liam wzbudzał całkiem uzasadnione zainteresowanie, a nie do każdego docierało że był zajęty. W sumie byli w piekle, czego innego mogliby się spodziewać. Louis to rozumiał, ale nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że odzywała się w nim zazdrość. Po prostu nie.

\- Mam dziwne wrażenie, że przez to bycie władcą nie jestem sobą. Znaczy… że stałem się większym sukinsynem niż kiedykolwiek zdarzyło mi się być. Czasem jak rzucę komentarzem… - stwierdził Liam po którejś z dość gorącej kłótni z Louisem. Która to równie gorąco skończyła się w łóżku, ale nie o to teraz chodziło. Zayn popatrzył na niego przez chwilę, jakby kalkulując w głowie różne opcje, po czym powiedział:

\- Prawdopodobnie nigdy nie byłeś całkowicie grzeczny i teraz to po prostu znalazło swoje ujście.

\- No dzięki – mruknął Liam, w połowie zły, w połowie rozbawiony.

 

***

 

\- Kleo, jesteś niereformowalna – stwierdził, odchylając się w fotelu, patrząc na kobietę siedzącą na jego biurku, w bardzo krótkiej sukience, z nogą założoną na nogę. Bawiła się swoimi włosami, nawijając jeden kosmyk na palec i nawet on wiedział, że za wszelką cenę próbuje go poderwać. – Wiesz, że mam Louisa. Tylko on się liczy.

\- Wiem, wiem, że jest Louis. Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że wciąż mogę próbować.

\- Skoro się tak przy tym upierasz… Przykro mi, nie będziesz mnie miała – powiedział, wręczając jej dokument, po który przyszła.

\- To się jeszcze okaże – stwierdziła, śmiejąc się perliście, zanim zniknęła. Liam pokręcił głową z uśmiechem. Podziwiał ją za jej upór, ale nic to nie zmieniało. Był Louis, nic innego nie miało znaczenia.

Chwilę później z zamyślenia wyrwał go dźwięk otwieranych drzwi.

 

***

 

Louis już prawie naciskał klamkę w drzwiach gabinetu, kiedy usłyszał śmiech kobiety dochodzący ze środka. Dobrze znanej mu kobiety, co sama myśl o tym sprawiła, że zacisnął pięści.

\- ... jesteś niereformowalna… Wiem, że jest Louis… Skoro się tak upierasz… nie będziesz mnie miała… to się okaże… - tyle dochodziło do niego z rozmowy, jaką ewidentnie prowadził Liam z tą kobietą. Wziął kilka głębokich oddechów, nie mógł nic zrobić na to, że był zazdrosny. Kto by nie był o kogoś takiego jak Liam?

Kiedy nacisnął klamkę i wszedł do środka, wiedział, że Liam jest już sam.

\- Kto to był? – zapytał tonem przyjaznej konwersacji, chociaż w środku niemal kipiał ze złości i gniewu.

\- Ach, Kleo, przyszła żebym jej podpisał świstek na wyprawę na ziemię.

\- I tylko po to?

\- Louis, nie zaczynaj znowu tego samego tematu – jęknął Liam, wyciągając dłoń i przyciągając go do siebie. Mocno trzymając za nadgarstek, tak swoją drogą. - Lou, proszę cię, nie szukaj problemu tam, gdzie go nie ma. Nie działa na mnie żaden podryw, przecież wiesz o tym.

Louis patrzył na niego i chwilę później wyrwał rękę z jego uścisku i powiedział coś, czego prawdę mówiąc pożałował, zanim na dobre przebrzmiały jego słowa.

\- Zmieniłeś się… Nie jesteś tym Liamem, w którym się zakochałem – odwrócił się od niego, przez co nie zauważył bólu jak malował się na twarzy chłopaka.

\- Ty też nie jesteś tym Louisem, z którym się tu znalazłem.

Louis nawet nie starał się udawać, że go to nie ruszyło. Bo ruszyło. Bardzo. Zabolało jak cholera.

Zwłaszcza, że zdawało się, że szatyn specjalnie zignorował to, co mu wyznał. Albo to zignorowanie miało dać mu do zrozumienia, że on tego nie czuje. Co by to nie było, bolało. Może gdyby nie był odwrócony do niego plecami, wiedziałby, że jednak nie zignorował jego słow. Może. A może nie.

Liam natomiast kontynuował.

\- Ile ci mam powtarzać, że nie jest tak jak myślisz? Nic mnie z nią ani z nikim nie łączy!

\- Co nie zmienia faktu, że mi się to nie podoba.

-Jak ci się tak bardzo nie podoba to wypierdalaj, droga wolna. Nikt cię przecież na siłę nie trzyma! – wybuchnął wreszcie Liam, łapiąc go mocno za ramię odwracając go gwałtownie w swoją stronę.

Louis nigdy go takiego nie widział. Nigdy też nie pomyślałby, że usłyszy coś takiego z jego ust, skierowane w swoją stronę. Zwłaszcza po tym wszystkim, co wspólnie przeżyli. Zwłaszcza patrząc przez pryzmat tego, co ich łączyło.

A jednak.

Patrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem, nie będąc w stanie nawet zrobić czegokolwiek. Zero reakcji, zero czegokolwiek. Tymczasem Liam ocknął się z tego stanu, w jakim przez chwilę był i zorientował się, co powiedział.

\- Louis – jęknął. – Lou, kochanie… Ja… nie chciałem, żeby to tak zabrzmiało. Prze…

Szatyn wziął głęboki oddech.  

\- Nie – uciął krótko. – Masz rację. Nic mnie tu nie trzyma. Już nie – bolało. Bolało jak cholera, same te słowa paliły żywym ogniem, ale nie mógł zrobić inaczej.

Przecież Liam niczego mu nie obiecywał. Nie powinien więc niczego oczekiwać.

\- Louis… nie odchodź, proszę, nie miałem tego na myśli…

\- Co w sercu to na języku, słyszałeś o tym? – Sam nie wierzył w to, co mówi, ale jak już się powie a, to trzeba powiedzieć b. – Już nie będę ci zawadzać i zarzucać zdrady. Nic już nie będę ci zarzucał.

\- Louis…

\- Żegnaj, Liam - powiedział po raz ostatni patrząc mu prosto w oczy ( _Będę tego żałował_ ) i wyszedł. Chociaż bardziej adekwatne było stwierdzenie że wybiegł, nie reagując na rozpaczliwe wołanie Liama. Ledwie widział przez łzy, to bolało, tak strasznie bolało…

Nie mógł tu zostać. Skierował się więc do jedynej osoby, która mogła ten fakt zmienić.

Całe szczęście, Zayn był w swoim pokoju. Wziął głęboki oddech, ostatkiem sił opanowując się i hamując łzy cisnące do oczu. Zapukał, wszedł, praktycznie mechanicznie. Kiedy brunet podniósł na niego wzrok, wypalił:

\- Zabierz mnie na ziemię.

\- Co?

\- Zabierz mnie na ziemię.

\- Ale… Louis…

\- Zabierz mnie kurwa na ziemię, głuchy jesteś?! – wykrzyknął, wiedząc, że jeśli brunet będzie drążył to jego maska opanowanego sukinsyna opadnie, a on rozpłacze się teraz, tutaj, tak jak stoi.

\- Liam…

\- Chce tego – powiedział gorzko, odwracając się od Zayna. Nie będzie oglądał jego łez.

Zayn westchnął.

\- Chodź – powiedział tylko i ruszył w stronę gabinetu Liama. W stronę miejsca, do którego nie chciał już wracać, nie teraz.

Zatrzymał się kilkadziesiąt metrów wcześniej i oparł o ścianę. Poczeka tyle, ile będzie trzeba. Niech Zayn sam to sobie zobaczy i sprawdzi, skoro musi.

 

*** 

 

Zayn zawahał się przez moment, zanim nacisnął klamkę.  

\- Liam? – powiedział, wchodząc do jego gabinetu. – Louis chce, żebym go zabrał… - uciął nagle, widząc jak jego władca, jego przyjaciel, siedzi na podłodze, obejmując kolana jak mały chłopiec.

\- Jeśli chce to go zabierz – wymamrotał tylko, wcale na niego nie patrząc.

\- Liam…

\- Pózniej, okej? Później – jego głos był coraz bardziej cichy i coraz bardziej przytłumiony. Chwilami wydawało się, że słyszy łkanie. Nie podobało mu się to.

\- Jesteś pewny?

\- Nie – powiedział zadziwiająco stanowczo. - Ale nie mogę go tu zatrzymać siłą. Spieprzyłem wszystko. Zasłużyłem na to, żebym teraz cierpiał.

Zayn pokręcił głową.

To nie było zabawne. Trzeba to naprawić. Jak najszybciej.

Chciał powiedzieć, że niedługo wróci, ale pomyślał, że nie będzie go dobijał, wystarczy mu fakt, że wie dlaczego wróci niedługo i dlaczego musi skądkolwiek wracać.

 

***

 

Zayn wyszedł cicho, bardzo cicho, a Liam ledwie to zarejestrował.

Był przekonany, że Louis zostanie. Był przekonany, że zorientuje się, że zwyczajnie się zdenerwował przez to, co ten próbował mu wcisnąć. Louis nie miał ŻADNYCH, absolutnie ŻADNYCH powodów, by być zazdrosnym. A już tym bardziej, żeby podejrzewać, że on z kimś… że on mógłby…

Jeszcze żeby faktycznie był winny. Ale nie był, nie czuł się winny. Odkąd byli razem, nie spojrzał na nikogo, absolutnie nikogo w taki sposób, w jaki patrzył na Lou. A teraz… teraz wszystko się posypało.

Liam pokręcił głową, próbując odgonić napływające do oczu łzy. Żałował tych słów, słów, w które nawet nie wierzył i był pewny, że Louis też nie uwierzy. A jednak tak się nie stało. I mógł mieć pretensje tylko do siebie, bo sam sobie na to zasłużył i sam sobie zapracował.

 

***

 

Louis był cichy. Zbyt bardzo jak na gust Zayna, ale wystarczająco, by było to zrozumiałe.

\- Louis… co się stało? – zapytał na próbę. Skąd ma wiedzieć jak to ratować, jeśli nie wiedział, o co poszło tak naprawdę. Louis jęknął, po czym powiedział w końcu:

\- Pokłóciliśmy się… jeśli można to nazwać kłótnią. Kazał mi wypierdalać, jeśli mi się nie podoba…

\- Czekaj, co? Że jak?

Louis zaśmiał się smutno. Chociaż nie, w tym śmiechu nie było smutku. Była w nim gorycz.

\- Trudno w to uwierzyć, prawda? A jednak. Poszło o _Kleo_ , oczywiście – prawie wypluł imię tej kobiety. Nic nie poradzi, że kojarzyła mu się tylko źle, a teraz miał pełne prawo nie cierpieć jej jeszcze bardziej.

\- Może jeszcze da się to odkręcić… - rzucił cicho Zayn, z nadzieją, kiedy dotarli przed drzwi jego mieszkania. Skoro to o Kleo…

Louis westchnął, kręcąc głowa.

\- Nie sądzę. On i tak ciągle uważał, że przesadzam… - powiedział, otwierając drzwi.

\- Gdybyś chciał pogadać, po prostu mnie wezwij. Sprawdzę za kilka dni jak się masz, okej? – patrzył na niego z wyczekiwaniem, więc Louis prawie niedostrzegalnie skinął głową. – Po prostu mnie wezwij.

\- Na razie Zayn – odpowiedział, powoli zamykając za sobą drzwi.

 

***

 

Musiał coś wymyślić. To jedno było pewne. Nie po to ryzykował tyle, żeby ich ze sobą połączyć, żeby jakaś głupia akcja, jeszcze przez Kleo, to wszystko zepsuła. Jego trud nie może pójść do diabła, w końcu sam był diabłem, ma być tak jak on chce. A on chciał, żeby jego ulubiona para była razem. Koniec tematu.

Przynajmniej nie powiedział żegnaj albo cokolwiek innego, co by przemawiało za tym, że nie ma już żadnej szansy na to, żeby to pokonać.

 

***

 

\- Liam? – zapytał, wchodząc do gabinetu. Rozległ się dźwięk, który przy dobrych wiatrach można było uznać za mrukniecie. Spojrzał w stronę, z której dochodził. Liam siedział w tej samej pozycji, w jakiej go zostawił.

 _Będzie ciężko_ , pomyślał Zayn, pstrykając palcami. Na biurku pojawiła się butelka z wódką, polską z tego, co mówiła etykietka. Na takie problemy zestaw alkohol plus przyjaciel całkiem nieźle się sprawdza, a polska wódka jest wręcz dokonała.

Nalał jej do dwóch szklanek i zabierając butelkę usiadł obok Liama. Wcisnął mu w dłoń szklankę i powiedział:

\- Pij. I mów, co się stało.

Liam posłusznie wykonał, co powiedział mu brunet.

\- Musiał słyszeć moją rozmowę z Kleo… już jakiś czas uważał, że chce mnie uwieść. Tyle razy mówiłem, że mi na niej nie zależy… na nikim… poza nim… uniosłem się niepotrzebnie, powiedziałem za dużo, coś, czego nie chciałem powiedzieć… zasłużyłem sobie na to. Sam bym siebie zostawił po takim czymś – załkał, pociągając nosem. Zayn usłużnie polał znowu.

\- Co takiego powiedziałeś?

\- Powiedział, że mu się to nie… nie podoba, że tak do mnie podbijają. To… to w końcu wypaliłem że… że jak mu się nie podoba… to… to niech wypierdala, bo nikt go tu nie trzyma na siłę – powiedział, podnosząc głowę, żeby się napić, a Zayn widział łzy płynące nieprzerwanie po jego policzkach.

\- Och Liam… - powiedział tylko.

\- Nie dziwię mu się, że nie chciał tu zostać… Sam bym nie chciał… Brzydzę się sobą…

\- Hej, hej, nie mów tak – Zayn postanowił, że tego już za wiele i czas najwyższy na interwencję. Zanim to jego użalanie się nad sobą zabrnie za daleko. – Liam, spójrz na mnie – powiedział stanowczo, szturchając go łokciem, żeby ściągnąć na siebie jego uwagę. – Wszystko da się odkręcić. Musicie tylko trochę ochłonąć.

\- Żeby to było takie proste jak mówisz…

\- Kochasz go?

\- Ponad życie – odparł stanowczy głosem. Tyle dobrego.

 - Więc będzie proste. Moja w tym głowa.

Przez dłuższą chwilę siedzieli w ciszy, jedynym odgłosem były pociągnięcia nosem i nalewany alkohol do szklanek.

\- Na balu tym pierwszym? – Liam pokiwał głową. – Wiele osób chciało cię poderwać. I tak, z premedytacją mówię wiele osób, bo nie były to tylko kobiety. Ba, sama Kleopatra ostrzyła sobie na ciebie ząbki. Widziałeś to zresztą, wiesz o czym mówię. Ale ty… Ty patrzyłeś tylko na niego. Podejrzewam, że gdyby nie był taki zajęty rozglądaniem się wokół i patrzeniem na to, jak każdy chciał cię mieć dla siebie i jak rozbierali cię wzrokiem, i nie tylko to, to sam by to zauważył. Prawdę mówiąc, to było trudne, by tego nie zauważyć.

\- Ale nie niemożliwe, jak się okazuje – mruknął Liam, zdecydowanie niepocieszony.

\- Liam, no proszę cię. Coś wymyślimy. Teraz się uspokój, a potem pomyślimy, co dalej.

Liam skinął tylko głową i ciaśniej objął swoje kolana.

 

***

 

Po powrocie na ziemię było mu… dziwnie. Wszystko co wcześniej sprawiało przyjemność, przestało to robić, przestało nawet robić wrażenie, że o posiadaniu znaczenia nie wspominając. Momentami miał wrażenie nawet, że przestał żyć w chwili, kiedy odszedł, zostawiając za sobą wszystko, na czym mu zależało. Na kim mu zależało.

Tak, to był główny powód, dla którego teraz nie żył pełnią życia, a raczej tylko egzystował.

Tęsknił. Tak cholernie tęsknił, że aż się sam sobie dziwił, że coś takiego jest możliwe. Wszystko przez to, że poznał co mógłby mieć, będąc z nim. Inaczej by to wyglądało, gdyby pozostali na poziomie, na którym byli przed tą całą zabawą w piekle. A tak…

Westchnął ciężko. Nie wiedział już, czy zrobił dobrze unosząc się dumą, ale wiedział też, że nie wybaczyłby sobie, gdyby nie zareagował i nie przekonał się na własne oczy, że Liam go nie chce i może mieć każdego. I każdą.

Teraz może sobie mieć kogo chce. A on? A on nie będzie mu wchodził w drogę. Skoro to jest to czego chce, to niech tak będzie.

_Jak ci się nie podoba to wypierdalaj, droga wolna. Nikt cię przecież na siłę nie trzyma._

Wspomnienie, wciąż przeraźliwie żywe, ogarnęło jego myśli, a Louis opuścił głowę i zaczął wpatrywać się w swoje buty, próbując ustabilizować wzrok. Nie było to łatwe, zważywszy na łzy, które sprawiały, że obraz mu się rozmywał i zamazywał.

 _Weź się w garść, Tomlinson_ , zganił się w myślach.

 

***

 

Kolejne dni wyglądały podobnie. Liam zajmował się tym, co musiał, ale zdecydowanie można było powiedzieć, że stracił do tego serce. I to było widać.

\- Liam u siebie? – zaszczebiotała Kleo, pojawiając się w drzwiach. Nawet nie czekała na odpowiedź Zayna, tylko od razu pokierowała się do gabinetu Liama.

\- Lepiej by było, żebyś… - zaczął, ale kobieta już go nie słyszała. _Ja bym na jej miejscu tam nie wchodził,_ pomyślał. _Dobrze się to nie skończy._

\- Masz chwilkę, panie? – usłyszał jeszcze, zanim zamknęła drzwi. Chwilę tylko trwało, zanim nie dotarły do niego krzyki.

\- Przez ciebie straciłem kogoś, na kim zależało mi bardziej niż na własnym życiu! Nie mogę cię wyrzucić stąd na dobre, ale nikt mi nie każe cię oglądać, wiec jeśli nie masz mi nic do zaoferowania za to, co zniszczyłaś to wynoś się stąd!

\- Ale…

\- Powiedziałem, wynoś się! – drzwi do gabinetu otworzyły się gwałtownie: - Zayn, daj jej co tylko chce, masz moje pozwolenie, ale nie. Chce. Już. Jej. Widzieć! – wykrzyknął, wypychając ją za drzwi i zatrzasnął je gwałtownie zaraz za nią.

Kobieta popatrzyła nieco zdezorientowana na Zayna.

\- Mówiłem, że to nie najlepszy pomysł żebyś tam wchodziła.

\- Co mu się stało?

\- Przez ciebie Louis z nim zerwał – wypalił, uznając, że najlepsze kłamstwo nie podziała tak jak szczera prawda. Czarnowłosa przez chwilę była cicho, po czym zacmokała z dezaprobatą i stwierdziła:  

\- A to była taka ładna para…

\- Kleo… - zaczął ostrzegawczym tonem.

\- No co, przecież mnie znasz, wiesz że ja tak tylko dla sportu.

\- Ja to wiem, miałem wieki, żeby się przyzwyczaić. Idź już lepiej – powiedział, wręczając jej kolejny świstek, po który przyszła.

\- Idź do Louisa i powiedz mu, że dostałam kosza od Liama zaraz na balu. A Liama przekonaj, żeby poszedł i sprawił, żeby mu wybaczył. Zbyt ładna para, żeby się tak o popsuła.

\- Kleo, nie poznaję cię.

\- Nie przyzwyczajaj się za bardzo. Nawet mi zdarza się mieć serce – mruknęła, zanim nie wyszła, cicho, dla odmiany, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Zayn odczekał kilka minut i poszedł sprawdzić czy jego pan i władca, i przyjaciel w jednym jeszcze żyje po tej konfrontacji.

Liam siedział dla odmiany przy biurku, wpatrując się pustym spojrzeniem w przestrzeń. Zayn wszedł do środka, zamykając za sobą drzwi i usiadł na fotelu naprzeciw niego. Czekał.

\- Dlaczego ja wciąż mam uczucia? – zapytał nagle beznamiętnym tonem Liam.

\- Nie jesteś diabłem. Choć my też mamy jakieś, tyle że mniej skomplikowane niż ludzie, całe szczęście. Jesteś człowiekiem, który został władcą piekieł. A to zmienia trochę postać rzeczy. Tęsknisz? – zapytał znienacka, bo coś przyszło mu do głowy.

\- Tęsknię. Jak cholera. I jestem wściekły na siebie, bo sam tego chciałem.

\- Idź – powiedział tylko Zayn, pstryknięciem palców odpalając sobie papierosa. Widząc, że Liam niekoniecznie wierzy, że usłyszał to, co usłyszał, powtórzył: - Idź i wyjaśnij to z nim. A gdybyś chciał go tu ściągnąć… Jesteś władcą. Możesz to zrobić. Tak tylko nadmieniam.

\- Dlaczego to mówisz? I czemu w zasadzie to wszystko popierasz?

\- Szczęśliwy władca to dobry władca – odparł, strzepując popiół, który to rozpłynął się w powietrzu zanim dotknął ziemi. – Nie patrz tak na mnie, wiem z doświadczenia. Poza tym… Nawet piekło nie jest w stanie stanąć na drodze prawdziwej miłości. – Liam popatrzył na niego z miną w stylu czy to sobie kpisz ze mnie?

\- Zayn, co ty kurwa czytasz?

\- Masz mnie, tak jakby dopadłem się do bestsellerów literatury ludzi?

\- Pytasz czy stwierdzasz?

\- Stwierdzam – odparł, wydmuchując dym.  

\- Ja za to stwierdzam, że to jest wszystko, ale na pewno nie bestsellery. Powinienem ci tego zakazać.

\- Możesz próbować.

Liam skinął głową. Nie wiedział, co może więcej zrobić, poza tym niekoniecznie wiedział też czy to skinięcie oznaczało zgodę co do literackich wyborów Zayna, czy do jego rady. Nie wiedział, co może zrobić, czy powiedzieć, nie zdając się w chwilowo zbędne dyskusje. Dyskusje, które mogły poczekać. Zresztą Zayn zdawał się po raz kolejny wiedzieć więcej niż nawet on sam. A jego to przestawało już tak naprawdę dziwić.

\- Dobry z ciebie doradca.

\- Najlepsza prawa ręka, jaką mógłbyś mieć – uśmiechnął się, rzucając za siebie niedopałek. Który, oczywiście, rozpłynął się w powietrzu, zanim któryś zdążył mrugnąć. Piekielne prawa piekła czy jakkolwiek by tego nie nazywać oficjalnie.

Liam poklepał go po ramieniu, kiedy przechodził obok niego. Nie mógł sobie wymarzyć lepszego przyjaciela i doradcy w jednym. Ale nie miał teraz za bardzo czasu na to, żeby rozmyślać o zaletach posiadania takiego kogoś jak Zayn. Chwilowo nie. Chwilowo miał plan, żeby podążyć za radą, jaką od niego otrzymał.

Serce Louisa czekało na to, żeby je zdobył ponownie.

 

***

 

Kiedy już znalazł się na ziemi, pokierował się w miejsce, gdzie jak podejrzewał znajdzie Lou. I nie pomylił się. Obserwował go już od dobrych kilku godzin. I kiedy tak patrzył, czy może bardziej adekwatne było określenie gapił się na Louisa, z ukrycia, bo z ukrycia, no ale przecież sorry, nie mógł wyskoczyć tak po prostu. Musiał zrobić rozeznanie w terenie, bezsprzecznie.

Wprawdzie to był tylko tydzień (zdecydowanie AŻ tydzień, jeśli Liam miałby być szczery w tej kwestii) sytuacja mogła się zmienić. A on miał nadzieję, że nie zmieniła się aż tak bardzo, że nie ma już żadnej szansy tego odkręcić.

Kiedy tak na niego patrzył, miał wrażenie, jakby widział swoje odbicie w lustrze. W kwestii emocji i uczuć malujących się na twarzy szatyna, oczywiście. Jakby wszystko to, co czuł Liam znalazło swoje odzwierciedlenie na twarzy Louisa. _Pięknej twarzy Louisa_ , Liam nie mógł się powstrzymać, żeby chociaż w myślach sobie tego nie dodać. A kiedy tak o tym myślał, jeszcze bardziej uderzało go to że to wszystko jest przede wszystkim jego winą. I to sprawiało, że było mu jeszcze bardziej głupio, jeszcze bardziej czuł się żałosny, beznadziejny i okropny. I jeszcze bardziej chciał to wszystko odkręcić, i liczył na to, że jest jeszcze nadzieja, żeby miał Louisa.

Zrobi wszystko, żeby mu wybaczył.

 

***

 

Wyszedł w końcu z domu. Ile można siedzieć i rozmyślać o tym, co zrobiło się źle i co się straciło? Jeszcze parę godzin i naprawdę tam oszaleje.

Poszedł do baru, chcąc się trochę rozerwać. Wypił jedno piwo, zanim nie zorientował się, że obserwuje go jakiś koleś. I to całkiem bezczelnie. Tylko problem w tym, że Louis nie był zainteresowany. Wyszedł więc stamtąd, niemal warcząc ze złości, kiedy zorientował się, że typek idzie za nim. Jeszcze tego mu było potrzeba.

Zwolnił nieco, wiedząc, że jeśli skonfrontuje się z nim teraz to jest nadzieja że się odczepi.

\- Bolało jak spadałeś z nieba?

Louis popatrzył na niego jednym z popisowych spojrzeń pod tytułem „bitch please”. Bardziej typowego tekstu już chyba nie dało się wymyślić.

\- Teoretycznie przyszedłem z piekła, więc nie, ale punkt za odwagę wędruje do ciebie – odparł, odwracając się. Nie będzie psuł sobie swojego poczucia estetyki przez patrzenie na niego.

Jak się okazało, ten typ nie przyjmował odmowy. Złapał go mocno za ramię

\- Zobaczysz, będzie ci ze mną dobrze… będziesz błagał o więcej.

\- Nie jestem zainteresowany – mruknął Louis, próbując się wyrwać.

\- To zaraz będziesz – powiedział, próbując wcisnąć kolano miedzy jego nogi. To była szansa, żeby spróbować się wyrwać. W chwili, kiedy go odpychał, poczuł że jakaś siła odciąga go od niego.

\- Chyba powiedział ci, że nie jest zainteresowany – usłyszał głos przepełniony gniewem i kiedy spojrzał w tamtą stronę, zobaczył bardzo wściekłego Liama, który mierzył tego idiotę wzrokiem. Typ chyba uznał, że nie ma szans i Louis nie jest wart awantury, bo odpuścił i mamrocząc coś bardzo podobnego do „a zabieraj sobie tą swoją małą dziwkę” odszedł, zostawiając ich samych.

Żaden z nich nic nie mówił. Liam uspokajał się powoli, a Louis miał obawy czy aby powinien zaryzykować spojrzenie na niego.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – Louis skinął głową, nie ufając na tyle swojemu głosowi, żeby odpowiedzieć jakoś inaczej. - Czy… czy moglibyśmy porozmawiać gdzieś na spokojnie? – zapytał wreszcie Liam, kiedy uspokoił się na tyle, żeby móc to powiedzieć normalnym głosem, a nie takim drżącym z gniewu.

\- Moje mieszkanie – tyle był w stanie z siebie wydusić. Za dużo się działo w zbyt krótkim czasie.

Liam skinął głową i z wahaniem położył dłoń na ramieniu Louisa. Szarpnęło, a sekundę później byli już w jego mieszkaniu.

\- Co… Jak? Nauczyłeś się tego? – zapytał zaskoczony.

\- Tak. Okazało się, że mogę robić te same sztuczki co Zayn, wiec mnie ich nauczył.

Louis skinął głową.  

\- Dzięki za pomoc, ale poradziłbym sobie sam.

\- Na pewno.

\- Nie jestem księżniczką, żebym potrzebował rycerza do ratowania – warknął. Chciał jeszcze cos równie miłego powiedzieć, ale kiedy zobaczył sińce pod oczami Liama, tak podobne do tych, które sam miał, odechciało mu się tego. Zapytał tylko cicho: - Co ty tu robisz, Liam?

\- Chcę to wyjaśnić. Wysłuchasz mnie? – zapytał z nadzieją.

\- Przecież cię nie zaknebluję. Mów – powiedział cicho. Liam westchnął i chwilę później zaczął:

\- Nie będę się usprawiedliwiał, że to wszystko jest przez to, że bycie władcą wyostrzyło te złe cechy, widać zawsze byłem skurwysynem, tylko to się gdzieś ukryło. A teraz mam doskonałą wymówkę, żeby się z tego jakoś wyplątać. Ale jej nie użyję. Louis, to jak cię potraktowałem jest nie do przyjęcia i nie mogę sobie tego wybaczyć, nie mogę sobie wybaczyć, że przez własną głupotę i kilka niepotrzebnych słów mogłem stracić miłość swojego życia – Louis uniósł wzrok, spoglądając prosto w jego oczy. To dało Liamowi nadzieję, że wciąż jest szansa, że Lou mu ponownie zaufa. – Kleo przesadziła i wiem o tym, rozumiem jak to wyglądało i przepraszam, że bagatelizowałem to, co mówiłeś, po prostu… Próbowała mnie poderwać już na dzień dobry, na balu. A ja ją odrzuciłem, zanim na dobre się rozkręciła – no to to było coś nowego. Nigdy wcześniej o tym nie wspominał. A spojrzenie Liama mówiło tyle, że to była najszczersza prawda. - Zrobię wszystko, żebyś mi wybaczył. Tylko jednej rzeczy nie obiecuję.

\- Jakiej? – zapytał cicho Louis.

\- Nie odpuszczę tak łatwo – odpowiedział pewnie. Padł na kolana, nie wiedząc czy powinien patrzeć mu w oczy czy lepiej wlepić wzrok w podłogę, więc uznał, że niech się dzieje co chce, będzie działanie spontaniczne co najwyżej. – Zrobię wszystko, naprawdę. Mogę się dać nawet zabić, żeby nie być władcą…

\- Nie! – wykrzyknął Louis, przerywając mu. Podniósł wzrok, żeby spojrzeć chłopakowi w oczy. I co zobaczył? Te jego piękne brązowe oczy, które tak uwielbiał, w tym momencie pełne łez. - Nie – dodał już zdecydowanie ciszej, wyciągając dłoń i ujmując nią policzek chłopaka. Liam automatycznie nachylił się w tą stronę i przymknął oczy. Choćby to miała być ostatnia okazja, kiedy mógł być dotykany przez Louisa, to nie zamierzał tego zaprzepaścić. – Żadnego umierania. Nie pozwolę na to.

Stali tak, nic nie mówiąc. W końcu Liam odezwał się znowu:

\- Naprawdę, jeszcze raz przepraszam, że bagatelizowałem to, co mówiłeś. Miałem czas, żeby się nad tym wszystkim zastanowić i to faktycznie mogło tak wyglądać. Byłem pewny, że wiesz że nikt poza tobą się nie liczy, ale widać byłem za mało przekonujący, żebyś był tego absolutnie pewny.

\- Ja też nie jestem bez winy… Powinienem wyjaśnić porządnie od razu, a nie się obrażać jak mała dziewczynka i prychać jak kociak.

\- Seksowny kociak, którego chciałbym znowu mieć – wyrwało się Liamowi i kiedy już to powiedział, uświadomił sobie, co to było i jak brzmiało. – Przepraszam, nie powinienem… - zaczął, wstając z kolan i stając znowu oko w oko z szatynem. Który to uciszył go, przykładając mu palec do ust.

\- Chciałbyś mnie mieć?

\- Jeśli mi wybaczysz, będę najszczęśliwszym facetem na ziemi… i w piekle też.

\- No i co ja mam z tobą zrobić… - powiedział, przybliżając się do niego. –Powinienem cię chyba jakoś ukarać…

\- Każ do woli – mrugnął do niego, uśmiechając się do niego nieśmiało.

\- Później zastanowimy się nad stosowną karą dla jaśnie pana…

Liam dopiero po kilku sekundach zorientował się, co to znaczyło. Popatrzył na niego z nadzieją, widząc, że oczy mu błyszczą, jakby dostał najbardziej wymarzony prezent. I tak właśnie było, kto by się przejmował resztą.

-Czy… to znaczy… wybaczysz mi? Tak po prostu?

Louis nie odpowiedział, a przybliżył się do niego i złączył ich usta w pocałunku. Delikatnego i czułego, ale można by powiedzieć, że idealnego na tą okazję. Dopiero wtedy zdali sobie sprawę jak im tego brakowało. Jak naprawdę bardzo im tego brakowało.

Louis zaplótł dłonie na karku Liama, kiedy ten zrobił to samo ze swoimi dłońmi gdzieś na wysokości jego pasa, przyciągając go do siebie jeszcze bliżej. Nie pogłębiali jednak pocałunku. Ten, który trwał, był odpowiedni, idealny i zupełnie wystarczający.

\- Rozumiem, że mogę odebrać to jako tak? – Louis pokiwał głową. - Louisie Tomlinsonie, czy uczynisz mi ten zaszczyt i zostaniesz moim chłopakiem?

\- Oczywiście, że tak, jaśnie panie i władco.

\- Pan i władca, podoba mi się – zaśmiał się Liam, a Louis powstrzymywał się od przewrócenia oczami.

Świat nagle z powrotem nabrał kolorów.

 

***

 

Jakiś czas i kilka części garderoby później leżeli już na łóżku, nadzy, zajęci tylko i wyłącznie ponownym odkrywaniem swoich ciał.

\- Jesteś taki seksowny… - mruknął Liam, schodząc pocałunkami w dół ciała Louisa. – Tęskniłem za tobą jak szalony…

Louis chyba miał zamiar coś odpowiedzieć, ale wszystkie pomysły poszły w siną dal, kiedy Liam zajął się jego penisem. Najpierw powoli ssał samą główkę, powoli, metodycznie, owijając wokół niej język z każdej możliwej strony. To było… niesamowite. Jeszcze bardziej, kiedy znienacka wziął do ust całą jego długość, a Louis jęknął przeciągle. Po kilku minutach ponownie przeniósł zainteresowanie na samą główkę i powtórzył to, co zrobił wcześniej, wziął go całego, ale w tym samym czasie wsunął jeszcze w niego jeden palec. Ciało Louisa wygięło się w łuk.

\- Drażnisz się ze mną… - sapnął, przekręcając ich tak, że to teraz Liam był na dole. Odkręcił się tak, że mógł skupić swoją uwagę na penisie Liama, kiedy ten zajmował się jego wejściem. Tak było jeszcze lepiej. Za każdym razem, kiedy Liam dodawał kolejny palec Louis mruczał, co sprawiało, że wibracje jego gardła dodatkowo oddziaływały na penisa chłopaka, znajdującego się w ustach Louisa.

W końcu Louis wiedział, że jest wystarczająco gotowy. Odkręcił się i usiadł na kolanach Liama, z nogami po jego obu stronach. Nachylił się nad nim, całując go namiętnie, w międzyczasie nakierowując jego penis na swoje wejście.

\- Lou, jeszcze nie - zaprotestował słabo Liam. - Nie chcę sprawić ci bólu…

\- Jedyny ból, jaki teraz czuję i jaki mnie irytuje to ten związany z brakiem twojego penisa w moim tyłku, więc zamknij się wreszcie i pozwól mi działać. - Louis nie czekał na jego odpowiedź, przesunął się tak, że klęczał nad biodrami chłopaka i rzucił spojrzenie na jego twarz. Która wyrażała czyste pożądanie i niedające się opisać słowami uczucie, jakie szatyn do niego żywił i Louis nie zamierzał już temu zaprzeczać. Przeniósł spojrzenie na lśniący od śliny członek. Przesunął po nim palcami, po czym ustawił się pod odpowiednim kątem i powoli zaczął się na niego osuwać. Lekko zagryzł zęby, kiedy twardy penis przeciskał się przez jego mięśnie. Ale to było tego warte, chwilowy dyskomfort wart był doznań, jakie na niego czekały, a za jakimi tęsknił. Przez chwilę siedział bez ruchu, przyzwyczajając się do uczucia wypełnienia, do świadomości, że Liam jest w nim i wypełnia go całego. Sama ta myśli była tak dobra, że ledwo co powstrzymywał się od jęku przyjemności. A to dopiero początek. W końcu na próbę, bardzo powoli uniósł biodra. Przyjemne uczucie tarcia wypierało dyskomfort i Louis wiedział, że będzie tylko lepiej. Nie tylko dla niego. Spojrzał w dół i zobaczył wpatrzone w siebie oczy Liama.

\- Jesteś piękny - powiedział, łapiąc jego rękę i przyciągnął ją do swoich ust, pieszcząc językiem każdy palec. Drugą dłoń trzymał na udzie Louisa, gładząc je leniwie. – Jesteś taki piękny i znowu mój, tylko mój i na zawsze mój…

\- Twój – mruknął Louis, z fascynacją przyglądając się temu, czując jak przez jego ciało przebiegają dreszcze przyjemności. Z ociąganiem cofnął rękę i pochylił się, opierając dłonie na piersi Liama. Odrzucił głowę do tyłu, podczas gdy jego biodra unosiły się i opadały miarowo.

W którymś momencie dosięgnął jego prostaty, przez co Louis wygiął się w łuk i tylko mocno zaciśnięte na jego biodrach palce powstrzymały go przed upadkiem. Co byłoby dość ciekawe, ale wolał zajmować się dochodzeniem na szczyt rozkoszy, a nie dochodzeniem, czy by spadł czy nie i jeśli już to gdzie i jak, i dlaczego.

Po prostu wersja pierwsza była dużo ciekawsza.

Poczuł, jak Liam przesuwa palcami po jego udzie, zatrzymując je na chwilę na biodrach. Wstrzymał oddech, gdy palce zacisnęły się na jego penisie, po czym z jego gardła wyrwał się głośny jęk, a on sam zupełnie nie kontrolował szarpnięć biodrami.

\- Taki dotyk jest ryzykowny. - Przejechał paznokciami po piersi Liama. Nie musiał na niego patrzeć, wiedział, że chłopak uśmiecha się wypychając biodra, tak żeby Louis jak najmocniej mógł go poczuć w sobie.

\- Bardzo pożądane ryzyko. - Palce Liama mocniej zacisnęły się na jego penisie, kiedy dostosowywał ruchy dłonią do ruchów ich bioder. Louis jęknął głośno. Tak dużo dotyku, zapachu, doznań. Tak dużo Liama. Tak dużo, a jednocześnie tak mało, na tyle mało, że wciąż chciał więcej, mocniej, szybciej…

Czuł, że długo już nie wytrzyma. Jego biodra unosiły się teraz bez żadnych przerw, a on, znajdując się na kolanach odzyskanej wreszcie miłości swojego życia, poruszał się coraz szybciej i coraz bardziej chaotycznie. Dłoń Liama jak w transie pieściła jego penisa. Nie kontrolował się już, wiedział, że długo to nie potrwa. Ani dla niego ani dla Liama. I tak było dobrze.

Zaczynał już czuć mięśnie swoich ud, ale nie było to coś, czego nie mógł znieść. Co się będzie tym przejmował teraz, kiedy czuł całego Liama w sobie, tak jakby chłopak chciał wbić mu swojego kutasa aż do gardła… Warknął gardłowo na sama myśl o tym.

Zamknął oczy, odchylając głowę do tyłu. Praktycznie widział gwiazdy, kiedy Liam raz po raz uderzał w jego prostatę.

W pewnej chwili zatrzymał go, kiedy był w górze i unieruchomił jego biodra, na tyle, na ile się dało, przez co Louis musiał oprzeć ręce po jego bokach. Wtedy też sam zaczął się poruszać, unosząc i opuszczając biodra, wchodząc w niego pod takim kątem, jakiego nawet się nie spodziewał, że są w stanie osiągnąć. Jęknęli jednocześnie. Liam przesunął dłonie na jego pośladki i palcami rozsuwał jego wejście tak, żeby móc w niego wchodzić jeszcze bardziej i jeszcze głębiej. Louis już nie jęczał, on krzyczał z rozkoszy. Nie widział już gwiazd, to była pieprzona supernowa.

Sięgnął ręką i zacisnął ją na własnym penisie, dostosowując tempo ruchów do tempa w jakim penetrował go penis Liama.

\- Liam, kurwa, taaaak, jeszcze, Boże, zrób to jeszcze raz, dokładnie tu… taktaktaktak, kurwa tak…

\- Lou, kochanie… zaraz dojdę – wycharczał Liam, nie zwalniając swoich pchnięć. Trzymał go mocno za biodra, niemalże brutalnie unosząc i opuszczając go na swojego twardego jak skała penisa.

\- To dobrze, dojdź dla mnie, Liam. Dojdź ze mną – powiedział wibrująco niskim tonem Louis, czując nadchodzący orgazm. Kurczowo przylgnął do chłopaka, szepcząc mu do ucha wyznania, które dla niego samego były niezrozumiałe.

Doszli jednocześnie, gwałtownie i głośno. Louis jeszcze przez jakiś czas poruszał biodrami, aż euforia nieco opadła. Potem przytulił się do niego, Liam leniwie gładził jego pośladki, składając równocześnie delikatne pocałunki na ramieniu. Louis wciąż na nim siedział, a Liam wciąż był wewnątrz niego, ale miał to, szczerze mówiąc, gdzieś. Nie miał ochoty się stąd nigdy ruszać. Nigdy.

\- To było… - zaczął Louis, ale zdecydowanie nie mógł znaleźć dobrych slow, żeby to opisać.

\- Wiem – odparł tylko Liam, łącząc ich wargi w niechlujnym pocałunku. Było im tak dobrze, że zostaliby tak na zawsze.

\- Zostanę tak na zawsze.

Louis delikatnie uniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego.

\- Mowy nie ma, moje kolana by tego nie przeżyły - sprzeciwił się, uśmiechając się jednak szeroko. - Wolałbym je wykorzystywać do innych rzeczy - mruknął, pochylając się nad nim, przejeżdżając językiem po szczęce szatyna. - Na przykład do powtórki - przygryzł delikatnie płatek ucha chłopaka, a ten mocniej zacisnął dłonie na jego pośladkach. - Poza tym nie jesteś najwygodniejszy. - Rozejrzał się dookoła i westchnął z niedowierzaniem.

\- Powtórka to dobry pomysł, ale może później – mruknął uśmiechając się błogo Liam, zsuwając z siebie delikatnie Louisa. Przyciągnął go jednak do siebie, blisko, bardzo blisko, tak że chłopak ułożył głowę na jego piersi.

Zasnęli tak, jakiś czas później, w końcu spokojnie, wiedząc, że gdy się obudzą, ta druga, ta jedyna osoba, będzie obok.

 

****

 

Ostatecznie zdecydowali wrócić do piekła. Żadnego z nich nic nie trzymało na ziemi, po co mieliby tu być, skoro najważniejsze było, żeby byli razem? Cała reszta to tylko nic nieznaczące rzeczy, które można jakoś rozwiązać.

Nikt chyba jednak nie ucieszył się z ich powrotu tak, jak Zayn. Louis śmiał się, że będzie miał mu co wypominać, kiedy na jego widok brunet rzucił się na nich z piskiem radości. Chłopak miał to gdzieś. Co tam, że diabeł, co tam inne rzeczy. Cieszył się, bo miał czym. Proste.

 

***

 

\- Zayn? Mam pytanie.

\- Mów.

\- Jako władca jestem tak jakby… nieśmiertelny?

\- Nie do końca tak, ale powiedzmy, że sens jest mniej więcej taki, nie starzejesz się jak ludzie.

\- Można by coś zrobić, żeby Louis też tak miał? Nie chcę, żeby wiesz… Musiał _umrzeć_ , bo jest człowiekiem. Nie byłbym w stanie na to patrzeć.

Zayn zastanowił się, nie patrząc na niego.

\- Nie da się? – zapytał ze smutkiem Liam po jakiejś dłuższej chwili, kiedy brunet w dalszym ciągu się nie odzywał.

\- Nie, to że milczę nie oznacza, że się nie da. Przypominałem sobie, jak to wygląda w przypadku kiedy to jest człowiek…. Możesz go naznaczyć jako swojego towarzysza.

\- Jak to naznaczyć?

\- Powiesz oficjalnie, że jest twój, na specjalnej ceremonii, to się da zrobić od razu z oficjalnymi uroczystościami objęcia przez ciebie władzy i wymienicie się królewskimi pierścieniami, to trochę jak obrączki na ludzkich ślubach.

\- I to wystarczy?

\- Jeszcze to sprawdzę dokładnie w księgach, ale tak, to powinno wystarczyć, byś miał go na wieczność.

\- Sprawdź to. Nie będę mu nic mówił, dopóki nie będę miał pewności.

\- Nie pisnę słówka – zapewnił Zayn, jak się okazuje doskonale odgadując zamiary Liama w związku z tym, co mówił. – Sprawdzę i przyjdę z tym prosto do ciebie.

Liam skinął głową i brunet wyszedł, kierując się do biblioteki. Choćby miał stanąć na rzęsach, sprawi, że to się da zrobić. Zrobi to albo nie jest prawą ręką władcy i diabłem jak się patrzy.

 

***

 

Louis tymczasem przechadzał się po pałacu. Nigdy nie miał okazji lepiej się mu przyjrzeć, a teraz, kiedy już na dobre tu zamieszkał i czasem nudził się, kiedy Liam był zajęty, mógł to zrobić bez problemu. I chętnie z tego korzystał, bo pałac był naprawdę, naprawdę ogromny i równie piękny. Te niezliczone korytarze, pełne nieodkrytych zakamarków, sal i pomieszczeń, które skrywały wiekowe tajemnice. Mógłby spędzić tygodnie, próbując je wszystkie poznać, a i tak nie wiedział, czy byłby w stanie to zrobić.

\- Witaj, piękny chłopcze – usłyszał nagle za sobą melodyjny głos. Był niemal pewny tego, do kogo należał. Kiedy się odwrócił, przekonał się, że się nie pomylił.

\- Kleopatro – skłonił głowę w jej stronę. Mógł jej nie lubić, mógł myśleć wiele złych i niezbyt przyjaznych rzeczy o niej, ale miał jeszcze jakąś kulturę i godność.

\- Och, mów mi Kleo – skinął głową. Czekał, aż diablica powie, co chce powiedzieć i da mu spokój. – Chciałam tylko, byś wiedział, że postaram się nie wchodzić więcej w drogę ani tobie, ani naszemu władcy.

Popatrzył na nią z powątpiewaniem. To było jakby zbyt miłe jak na nią. Co dziwniejsze, nie dostrzegł ani odrobiny jakiegokolwiek podstępu. Skoro tak…

\- To dobrze. A teraz, wybacz mi, pani – skłonił się lekko, nawet się nie kryjąc tego, że robi to złośliwie. Tak troszeczkę złośliwie. Ale kobieta się nie przejęła.

\- Miłego dnia, piękny chłopcze – powiedziała i odeszła. Może zrozumiała prosty przekaz.

 _Cóż, to było dziwne_ , pomyślał, po czym powrócił do zwiedzania.

 

***

 

\- Liam? – zapytał Zayn, wchodząc do gabinetu. Miał raczej dobre wieści. A nawet bardzo dobre wieści. Takie, które poprawią humor władcy na bardzo długo.

\- Tak? – podniósł głowę znad biurka.

\- Sprawdziłem. Da się – patrzył jak twarz Liama rozjaśnia szeroki uśmiech i sam się wyszczerzył na ten widok. – Poza tym, co już ci mówiłem, musisz jeszcze tylko zrobić…

 

***

 

\- Louis? – zawołał, wchodząc do tej części zamku, która była od jakiegoś czasu ich częścią. Mieli tam praktycznie rzecz biorąc sporej wielkości mieszkanie, sypialnię, łazienkę i kuchnię, gabinet i pokój dzienny. Wszystko, co było im potrzebne do tego, żeby spokojnie tam mieszkać.

\- W sypialni – usłyszał, więc pokierował się tam, rzucając po drodze marynarkę na fotel.

Louis stał w drzwiach balkonowych, a lekki wiaterek bawił się jego włosami, rozwiewając je na wszystkie strony.

Nie mógł się na niego napatrzeć. Ten widok sprawiał, że po raz kolejny zastanawiał się, czy może być jeszcze bardziej szczęśliwy niż teraz i jakie to szczęście właśnie, że jest z tak niesamowitym człowiekiem jak Lou.

Podszedł do niego i objął go w pasie. Przysunął go bliżej siebie i oparł brodę na jego ramieniu.

\- Cześć, kochanie – wymruczał mu do ucha.

\- Hej – odparł, sięgając dłonią w tył i pogłaskał go po policzku. – Jak ci minął dzień?

\- Całkiem nieźle. A świadomość, że wrócę tutaj, do ciebie… Bardzo mi odpowiada.

\- Mnie też – odparł, łącząc swoje palce z palcami Liama. – Wiesz, kogo dzisiaj spotkałem? Kleo.

Liam nie mógł powstrzymać tego, że spiął się nieco, kiedy usłyszał tą rewelację.

\- I?

\- Była wyjątkowo miła, jak na nią. I wiesz, co powiedziała? Że nie będzie więcej wchodzić nam w drogę.

\- Naprawdę? To… to nieoczekiwane. To trochę nie w jej stylu, ale to dobrze – powiedział, rozluźniając się. Prawdę mówiąc, miał już przygotowany szereg scenariuszy i potencjalnych komplikacji, jakie mogły nastąpić po tej konfrontacji. A tu okazało się, że żaden z nich nie będzie potrzebny ani nie zaistnieje, bo okazuje się, że rzeczywistość miała zgoła odmienny scenariusz. I jemu to odpowiadało.

\- Teraz przynajmniej wiem, że nie mogę dać się drugi raz wciągnąć w to, co było…

\- Lou – odparł stanowczo. – Było, minęło, przeszliśmy to, tak? Z mojej strony nic już nie może stanąć pomiędzy nami. Nic ani nikt.

\- Z mojej też nie. Z mojej nawet tym bardziej nie. Już nie.

Stali tak przez dłuższą chwilę. W końcu Liam uznał, że najwyższy czas poinformować Louisa o jego najnowszych planach.

Odwrócił go więc twarzą do siebie.

\- Niedługo odbędzie się moja koronacja…

\- Wiem o tym.

\- Chciałbym, żeby naznaczyć cię jako mojego towarzysza, króla czy na jakikolwiek tytuł się zgodzisz.

Louis patrzył na niego zaskoczony. Co było zrozumiałe, w końcu nie codziennie wyskakuje się z takim pomysłem.

\- Co chciałbyś zrobić?

\- Naznaczyć cię jako mojego ukochanego – powtórzył. – Oficjalnie powiem, że jesteś mój i jesteś nietykalny, a jako dodatek, dzięki temu będziesz nieśmiertelny jak ja.

\- Aha… - podsumował, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć ani jak się odnieść do tego. To było trochę zaskakujące. Nawet bardzo. Nie spodziewał się czegoś takiego, no po prostu nie.

Liam chyba to zauważył, bo powiedział:

\- Louis, kocham cię, tak? W związku z tym byciem władcą jestem nieśmiertelny, tak? Nie mogłem pozwolić, żebyś też taki nie był. Nie wyobrażam sobie, żebyś nie był tutaj ze mną… na wieczność. Nie przeżyłbym, gdybyś musiał… odejść – obaj wiedzieli, że miał na myśli „umrzeć”, ale Liam nie był w stanie tego słowa wykrztusić. Nie. Po prostu nie. – Nie wybaczyłbym sobie tego, tak jak i tego, że nie zrobiłem wszystkiego, co mogłem zrobić, żeby temu zapobiec. Dlatego też znaleźliśmy tą ceremonię. Jest zupełnie nieszkodliwa, kilka zdań i dostaniesz pierścień, który będzie z tobą związany, i to tak naprawdę tyle. Jeśli oczywiście będziesz chciał i się zgodzisz…

Louis nie wytrzymał, złapał twarz Liama w swoje dłonie i przyciągnął go do pocałunku. Delikatnego i pełnego czułości. Takiego, jaki jest adekwatny do sytuacji.

\- Oczywiście, że się zgodzę. Liam, no proszę cię… to słodkie, wiesz? – powiedział, opierając swoje czoło o czoło chłopaka.

Jeśli tak miała wyglądać ich przyszłość, ich wieczność… to on, Louis William Tomlinson, zdecydowanie się na nią pisał.

\- Do piekła i z powrotem? – zapytał nagle Liam, od jakiegoś czasu to było równoznaczne z powiedzeniem „kocham cię”. Wyrażało zdecydowanie więcej niż te dwa słowa. Miało znacznie szerszy kontekst i dla nich miało naprawdę duże znaczenie.

\- Do piekła i z powrotem, i gdziekolwiek będzie trzeba – odparł Louis, wsuwając swoją dłoń w dłoń Liama.

Wieczność malowała się w bardzo ciekawych barwach. Błękit mieszał się z brązem, niebo mieszało się z ziemią. Za to to, co ich łączyło, zdecydowanie było czerwienią. Kolor piekła. Kolor miłości.

Wieczność była paletą barw, schowaną za zamkniętymi drzwiami. A oni właśnie otwierali je i stali na progu, gotowi zmierzyć się z tym, co ich czeka.

Na zawsze. Na wieczność. Razem.

 

 

_the end_


End file.
